Lo que el destino me ha dado
by Itchica Kobato chan
Summary: Quize creer mi mentira, me engañe a mi misma e intente olvidar lo que no debia, pero esto es lo ultimo que aguantare,es hora de mostrar mi verdadero ser y continuar lo que nunca tuve que olvidar... incluso si eso significa unirme a el ..
1. Retomando mi camino

Solo tengo que aclarar que ningún personaje me pertenecer, todo es de kishimoto sama!

Esta historia la cree desde mi loca y soñadora imaginación! Creo q me falto perturbada mente :P

Atención esto será un **ITASAKU **, aunque los primeros capítulos se centraran solo en Sakura

Creo que es todo ¡! \(^.^)/

_**Retomando mi verdadero camino**_

-Que aburrida estoy, es una perdida de tiempo ir a reunirse con el equipo, ni siquiera entiendo por que me citan, al final de cuenta, ni siquiera me necesitan – pensaba melancólica la pelirrosa- es cierto, desde que volvió Sasuke, muchas cosas han cambiado y una de esas es que ni siquiera le importo, parece que con su llegado todos se olvidaron de mi, excepto mi mejor amiga y mi hermanito- se decía así misma con una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

Sasuke había vuelto, después de que matará a Orochimaru, pidiendo ayuda para matar a su hermano Itachi, desde luego, Naruto estaba feliz con su llegada, ya que al fin pudo cumplir su promesa a Sakura y hacia el mismo, Sasuke recibió horas de gritos y amenazas de la hokage , para luego ser apresado , aunque eso duro poco tiempo, ya que el consejo de la aldea lo acepto rápidamente, ya que era un activo para esta, además de que el no volvió solo, sino con un grupo de muchachos con habilidades peculiares, que eran la herramientas que el tenia para atrapar a su hermano. El pelinegro se integro a la vida muy fácilmente, es como si nunca se hubiera ido de la aldea, pero al llegar el, se estaban olvidando de otras persona y a la vez la estaban perdiendo para siempre.

En el campo de entrenamiento número nueve, se podía ver a tres hombres conversar amenamente, parecían muy tranquilos.

-ahh! Que aburrido estoy, Sakura chan se esta tardando demasiado- gritaba el chico rubio.

-Cállate Dobe, molestas- decía el chico molesto- no se por que tenemos que esperarla, ni la necesitamos.

- Teme! No digas tonterías, Sakura chan es la mejor de todas, además de la mas linda ¿cierto kakashi sensei?

-mmm si Naruto, tienes la razón- decía el pelinegro sin sacar su vista de su libro.

-jajaja! Viste que tengo razón teme!- decía con un tono de burla.

-Hn- respondió el otro chico.

- Sasuke, eso no es una palabra ¡ me desesperas! , dice una frase una vez en tu vida- dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Naruto no pidas cosas imposible- alguien interrumpe la sobreactuación de Naruto- ¿para que me citaron?- pregunto molesta la pelirrosa.

-Sakura chan! No te sentí llegar- este se dirigió corriendo hacia Sakura gritando- ¡abrazo de amistad!- pero Sakura lo evito rápido, haciendo que Naruto chocara con un árbol- Sakura chan ¿Por qué me esquivaste solo quería un abrazo? – decía sobándose el codo.

- Molestos – dijo Sasuke.

- el único molesto eres tu, Uchiha – dijo con burla Sakura- cambiando de tema ¿Por qué estamos aquí? –pregunto dirigiéndose a Kakashi.

-esto es molesto, pero me sorprendió ver que fui la última en llegar, siempre es kakashi el que llega tarde, algo importante debe haber sucedido, tengo un mal presentimiento de esto –una voz saco de sus pensamientos a Sakura.

-La razón que los reuní en este lugar, es para informarles que tenemos una misión rango B- decía calmadamente el peligris - partimos es dos horas así que prepárense.

-¡genial! Hace muchos que no hacemos una misión juntos- decía entusiasmado Naruto.

- Kakashi, estoy segura que eso no es lo que quería informar-dijo Sakura- ¡así que sea cortes y diga por que demonio estoy aquí!-exigió molesta.

-Sakura, no es necesario que me grites, pero eres muy inteligente inmediato supiste que no estaba diciendo la verdad, "demasiado hábil, creo lo que voy a decir, mas adelante me arrepentiré"-miró directo a los ojos jade de Sakura – tu no participaras en la misión, tu lugar lo tomara Karin.

-lo que dijo kakashi me sorprendió, me sacaron del equipo como si nada,¿ tan débil me creen? y lo peor es que me reemplazan por esa perra , necesito saber cual es la razón de por que la prefieren a ella antes que mi - ¿Por qué?- preguntó escondiendo su mirada.

-¡Kakashi sensei, esta loco! Sakura es una integrante del equipo, ¿por que la sacan así de repente?-exigía Naruto molesto.

- Naruto, la razón es clara- respondió Sasuke- ella es débil, seria un estorbo en la misión, por eso la reemplazan, Karin es mejor que ella y sus habilidades son mejores.

- bueno yo no lo diría así, solo que esta misión es muy difícil y peligrosa, y no me puedo arriesgar a que mueran en manos del enemigo-explico el sensei.

-me creen tan débil, como para morir en manos del enemigo –decía sin levantar la mirada- son unos idiotas, no soy débil y nunca lo he sido, no conozco eso llamado debilidad-dijo con una voz fría-"Es cierto, no conozco la palabra debilidad, siempre fingí solo por que tenia miedo de que ellos se alejaran de mi, pero por lo que veo, ellos ni siquiera me estiman, ya es hora de que vuelva mi verdadero yo, lo que realmente soy ,no me gusta, pero no puedo ser nada, fingí tanto tiempo que yo misma me creí mi mentira, lo único que tengo es a mi dos amigos ,casis hermanos y quizás a Tsunade shisou, la mentira se acabo, me lastimaron demasiado en especial Sasuke"- Me aburrí de que me despreciaran , en especial tu-dijo apuntando a Sasuke,-pero sabes me das pena , solo eres una basura que se cree fuerte ,queriendo cumplir una venganza innecesaria , utilizando a los demás, das asco, "Sasuke kun" – diciendo lo ultimo con un tono dulce.

-¿Qué sabes tu de mi venganza? Ni siquiera sabes lo que se siente ver a la persona que mas confías matando a los tuyos ¡tu no viste morir a los tuyos!- decía exaltado Sasuke – no te perdonare de que hayas dicho esas palabras- se dirigió a Sakura con el sharingan activado.

-Sasuke tu eres el que no sabe nada- Sasuke se detuvo-vi morir a todos los de mi clan, pero lo que mas me dolió fue ver como asesinaban a mi madre, en frente mío, los demás no me importaban, ni siquiera me dio pena ver como los asesinaban, me entrenaron bien, un prodigio y a la vez un demonio, algunos me llamaban, pero ellos me quitaron lo que mas amaba mi madre, yo misma asesine a aquel hombre que me quito todo, quise escapar de ese infierno , y cree a esto – dijo señalándose a si misma- pero aun no olvido la persona quien planeo la masacre de mi clan, irónico ,¿ no crees Sasuke?, yo también busco venganza pero a diferencia de ti mi venganza tiene una razón poderosa en cambio la tuya es por algo que se hizo por tu bien.

-que quieres decir Sakura?, explícate- exigía Sasuke.

-No lo hare- dijo sin ninguna emocione en su voz-quiero verte sufrir, tanto o mas de como tu me hiciste sufrir – Sakura se acercaba peligrosamente a Sasuke- Te detesto, eres basura, no sirves no entiendo por que todos te eligieron a ti , antes que a mi, me terminaste de romper Sasuke kun-con una velocidad increíble apareció al frente de Sasuke y lo agarro del cuello- ¿Qué pasa Sasuke no te vas a defender?- preguntaba Sakura con una voz de ultratumba.

-Sakura chan! Detente por favor- rogaba Naruto, el cual estaba sorprendido al saber de que Sakura no era lo que pensaban.

-por que lo debería hacerlo Naruto?- pregunto ladeando su cabeza a la dirección de su amigo- el no se detuvo cuando me hizo daño con sus palabras ¿por que lo debería hacer yo?

- Sakura chan…-susurro Naruto.

-Kakashi sensei, no me va a detener, matare a su alumno preferido- dijo con una sonrisa amable- o me tiene miedo? Oh kakashi nunca pensé que usted me temería, sabe, me da pena que me haya excluido del equipo, jajá un anbu, asesino y medico le hubiera venido bien al equipo, pero usted decidió por otra persona- dirigió nuevamente su vista en Sasuke – no me hará daño tu sharingan, así que no lo intentes, por ahora no te matare- con su fuerza lo golpea en el abdomen sacándole un grito de dolor a Sasuke – pero te hare sufrir- le susurro en su oído, para luego tomarlo desde su ropa y lanzarlo contra unos arboles que estaban a varios metros de distancia.

-¿que me hiciste?- pregunto Sasuke que apenas podía hablar y que aun estaba tirado en el suelo- ¿por que no funciono mi sharingan en ti, por que no me podía mover?

- eso es secreto Sasuke, pero de a poco descubrirán lo que realmente soy – respondió Sakura.

- Sakura, tu dijiste que era un anbu- decía kakashi- ¿eres el tigre blanco?

- Muy inteligente kakashi, al fin se dio cuenta, bueno es hora de marchar de aquí, tengo que preparar mis cosas, para dejar la aldea-se dio vuelta dispuesta a marcharse, pero una voz la paralizo.

- ¿a donde vas Sakura chan?- decía preocupado Naruto

-Naruto eres una persona importante para mi, siempre te protegeré desde lejos espero que algún día puedas perdonarme por mentirte, en unas horas dirígete a mi casa y toma las cartas que dejare-decía sin voltear la pelirrosa- me iré Naruto, seré tu enemiga desde el momento que salga de la aldea y…

- Sakura tu no has hecho nada grave, no pa… - Naruto es interrumpido por su amiga.

- Naruto hare algo muy grave , por eso, ya no nos veremos en un tiempo muy largo , seré un ninja renegado , en verdad no me importa hacer daño a esta aldea, incluso la detesto y repudio, pero te quiero Naruto a ti nunca te haría daño , te ruego que entregues las cartas a Tsunade y a Ino, es lo único bueno de Konoha y avísales a los otros, que no me importara matarlos si se interponen en mi camino, por favor no me busques Naruto – nuevamente retomo su camino- Adiós- desapareció en una nube de pétalos de cerezos plateados.

Bueno esto ha sido el primer capi se que cortooo pero mejorare!

Gracias por leer bye!


	2. Enfrentando la verdad y un adios

HII! A todos, gracias a las personas q comentaron ^o^ aunque no recibiera ningún comentario seguiría escribiendoo! ^/^ Me encantaaa esta pareja!

Capitulo 2

**Enfrentando la verdad**

**P.O.V Sakura**

Después de la conversación que tuvo con su equipo, fue inmediatamente hacia su casa, ella sabia que no tenia demasiado tiempo, tenia su mochila ya preparada, ya que esa noche tenia una misión grado A de asesinato, así que tenia todo lo necesario, desde su medicina hasta sus armas, aunque faltaba algo muy importante hay adentro, se dirigió a su escritorio y tomo un archivo medico sobre una persona en especial, esto le seria muy útil en sus objetivo, lo tomo y lo echo a su Mochila, saco unas hojas y audazmente empezó a escribir, había transcurrido 15 minutos desde que empezó a escribir, estas iban dirigidas a las personas mas importantes para ella, vio nuevamente el reloj, ya iba ser mediodía, tomo su bolso y se lo colgó, lentamente bajo las escaleras de su casa , hasta quedar en el living.

-Oto san, Oka san ¿pueden venir un momento?- pidió esta a sus padres adoptivos.

-¿que pasa mocosa? Como te atreves a molestarnos- dijo el hombre que estaba ahí.

-Lo siento por molestarlos, aunque, estará será la ultima vez que lo hago-miro directo a los ojos de aquellos que se hicieron pasar como sus padres-saben, siempre los deteste a ambos- comenzó a caminar de esquina a esquina- ustedes fueron puesto por el hokage para que me vigilaran y no hiciera nada con el pueblo, lo único que quería era tener unos padres amables, ¿en cambio que me dieron?- se paro a frente de ellos y los miro con profundo rencor- respóndame!

-eran ordenes,¿ tu crees que nosotros estábamos felices por tener que hacernos cargo de una asesina? Para nada, nosotros también te detestamos- lo ultimo lo escupió con impotencia.

- tienes razón, es un duro trabajo cuidarme, pero como dije será la ultima vez, ustedes como la aldea ya no me sirven, ahora son un estorbo- observo con atención a las personas que estaban al frente de ella, pudo notar que sus ojos reflejaban miedo, le encantaba eso, no los dejaría escapar ellos se habían convertido en su presa.

-¿que piensas hacer?- dijo la mujer, esperando que no sea lo que estaba pensando.

- exactamente lo que piensas –respondió Sakura -¡Eiengan! Adiós a ambos

Ambos cayeron en la técnica ocular de Sakura y al momento después gritaban-¡ noooo! ¡Bastaa por favor! Argggg- lo ultimo que se escucho de ambos fue un grito desgarrador, Sakura con su Eiengan, había utilizado una de sus técnicas especiales tenia como efecto destrozar la mente de sus enemigos, logrando que ambos enloquecieran del dolor tanto físico como psicológico, y así finalmente ambos cayeran muertos.

-esto fue demasiado fácil, solo utilice el nivel 1 de kekkei genkai- se dijo con aburrimiento- mejor me voy antes que lleguen los anbu- como si nada hubiera pasado, salió de su casa y se dirigió a la puerta de Konoha, en la puerta de registro no habían nadien- son descuidados cualquiera podría entrar al pueblo- lentamente se dirigió hasta la salida y por ultima vez volteo su mirada- Adiós Konoha- tomo su banda con el símbolo de la aldea de la hoja y la tiro al suelo, luego desapareció de vista mientras saltaba los arboles.

**P.O.V Naruto**

Después de lo que dijo Sakura, Naruto se dio cuenta de que no conocía muy bien a su amiga, el siempre la había protegido de cualquier, pero ese había sido su error mas grande, ya que por principio ella no necesitaba ayuda alguna. Este se dirigió a la casa de Sakura tal como ella le había dicho, espero paciente un par de hora, e hizo lo que le pidió Sakura, al llegar al frontis de la casa de Sakura, este llamo a la puerta.

-que extraño nadien contesta- pensó para si mismo, mejor gritare-¿hay alguien en casa? ¿Sakura chan estas ahí? Que extraño nadien responde, entrare sin permiso- Naruto empujo la puerta para ver si estaba con cerradura , pero para su sorpresa la puerta estaba junta sin cerradura- con permiso- grito este, con mucho cautela se dirigió hacia la sala, tenia un mal presentimiento, incluso el kyuubi en su interior se removía ansioso, cuando llego a la sala se sorprendió, al ver los cadáveres de los padres de Sakura, en su rostro tenían una expresión de mucho dolor, estaba muy confundido, Sakura no pudo haber echo esto , corriendo se dirigió al cuarto de esa, al entrar pudo confirmar que la causante fue Sakura, en el cuarto no había nadien, sus artefactos ninjas no estaban, ademas que en su cama había tres cartas , ademas de la foto rota que se habían sacado juntos cuando niños – ¿por que Sakura? No entiendo- gruesas lagrimas caían del rostro del rubio, tomo las cartas que estaban una era para Ino, para el y la ultima para Tsunade, decidió irse directamente hacia la torre de la hokage, con prisa salió de la casa, corriendo veloz, sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás, todavía en sus rostro caían lagrimas.

- Oba chan- irrumpió Naruto sin siquiera tocar.

- Que te he dicho de que me llames vieja y no puedes interrumpir reuniones- gritaba molesta Tsunade.

-Lo siento pero esto es importante- Naruto observo a todos lo que estaban ahí, vio a Sasuke quien estaba con su equipo Hebi, a su maestro y algunos anbu mas que ni siquiera conocía-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- se dirigió a Sasuke y a su equipo-

-Encontraron información de Akatsuki por eso es la reunión, como no te encontramos la hicimos sin ti- informo Sasuke.

-Naruto, ¿que es lo importante que querías decir?-pregunto Tsunade con una expresión seria.

-Sakura…- solo al decir su nombre Naruto empezó a llorar.

-¿que paso con mi alumna? dímelo Naruto- exigió exaltada y preocupada.

Naruto intento calmarse y explicar lo sucedido, había ganado la atención de todos incluido de Kakashi sensei y de Sasuke- ella se fue- dijo en un susurro

-que quieres decir con eso Naruto explícate- exigió Tsunade perdiendo la paciencia.

- cuando llegue a su casa, nadien me habría así que entre por mi cuenta, me sorprendí al ver que la puerta estaba abierta, me dirigí al salón y… -Naruto no quería continuar, pero al ver la mirada seria de la hokage decidió continuar- en el salón estaban los padres de Sakura… muertos, me dirigí al cuarto de Sakura preocupado, pero al llegar entendí lo que me quiso decir esta mañana- lo ultimo lo dijo apagado.

- ¿que quieres decir, Naruto? No me digas que…- en ese instante Kakashi entendió lo que quería decir Naruto.

- Fue ella quien los mato, no pude hacer nada para detenerla- gritaba enojado – no pude entenderla- este había caído de rodilla llorando como un niño pequeño.

-Naruto párate- ordeno Tsunade- Sakura…, esto también es mi responsabilidad, yo sabia que sucedería, desde que llego Sasuke, ella empezó a cambiar… no es hora de lamentarse, tenemos que traerla de vuelta antes que algo malo suceda, dime ¿que mas dijo en la mañana Sakura?

-Ella menciona la masacre de su clan y su venganza, de como vio morir a su madre y que ella era fuerte y una asesina, ademas, de que le dijo a Sasuke que lo haría sufrir tanto como el a ella, no creí que fuera verdad, solo pensé que una rabieta al enterarse que la saque del equipo-informo Kakashi.

-¿ que tu que?- Tsunade estaba muy molesta, tomo a kakashi de las solapas y empezó a gritarle- ¿como se te ocurre sacarla, no pensaste en las consecuencias?¿que pasaría si se uniera a Akatsuki? Contesta idiota.

-Yo... lo siento, en verdad, hokage – se lamentaba kakashi.

-Para que la quería Akatsuki, ella es débil, siempre lo ha sido- comento Sasuke, ganándose una mirada asesina de Tsunade, mientras que un molesto Naruto se paro y lo golpeo.

-Nunca te atrevas de hablar mal de Sakura, ella tiene razón solo eres basura- los ojos de Naruto se habían vueltos rojos y se podía sentir el chakra del Kyuubi.

-Cálmate Naruto-ordeno Tsunade- no hace ningún bien discutir con esta basura, Sasuke llévate a tu equipo lejos de mi vista, Sakura te odia, así que lo mas probable es que venga por ti y tu equipo.

- jaja como si esa frentona pudiera tocarme- comento Karin muy segura de si misma.

-Cállate idiota- dijo suigetsu- Sakura es un ninja muy fuerte y no solo en los físico sino también en su ninjas medico, ahh cuando la vea le pediré que me lleve con ella- dijo con decisión.

- ¿de que hablas suigetsu?-pregunto Sasuke- no estabas conmigo.

- Lo siento Uchiha, pero prefiero a Sakura antes que a ti, ella es más fuerte y con las personas que aprecia es un verdadero ángel, ademas que tu, solo nos utiliza.

-Tu Hablas en serio- pregunto la hokage.

-Hablo en serio, ademas de que ella de alguna forma me lo había propuesto- respondió este- juugo tu vendrás conmigo o ¿no?, ella también te lo propuso ademas de que ella encontró la cura de tu enfermedad.

- Yo también iré con Sakura Sama, ella es muy amable y nos aprecia- comento Juugo.

-¡ Son unos traidores! Los matare a ambos- Sasuke estaba furioso, no podía creer que ellos lo dejaran.

-¡Basta!- grito molesta la hokage- si ustedes se unirán a Sakura y dejaran el pueblo ,váyanse ahora mismo, les daré ventaja antes de buscarlos, salgan- Suigetsu como Juugo afirmaron, saliendo inmediato de la oficina ,así que se dirigieron hacia las afuera de Konoha ,para poder encontrar a Sakura.

- Esta bien lo que hizo, Oba chan- pregunto Naruto.

-No los podemos retenerlos aquí, se notaba en su mirada de que querían irse, lo note desde que mencionaste que Sakura se fue- dijo con pesar- bueno tres ninjas menos.

-Uchiha, te quedaras en mi vista con Naruto, tu Karin ¿Qué harás?- dirigió su vista a la pelirroja.

-Me quedare con mi querido Sasuke hasta el final- respondió con decisión.

- Hokage , Sakura dejo esto- Naruto le entrego la carta a Tsunade, la cual la tomo con cuidado y de inmediato la empezó a leer.

_Querida Tsunade Shisou _

_Lo siento en verdad por mentir tantos años, para mi eres muy importante._

_Eres la madre que me quitaron cuando pequeña, lamentablemente tengo que destruir a la persona Quien me quito toda a mi familia, cuida a Naruto por mi y a Ino, ustedes tres son lo único que me importa, siento informarte que si es necesario destruir la aldea, si tengo que matar lo hare sin pensar, pero no olvides que te quiero con toda mi alma, gracias por todo mamá_

_Se despide para siempre tu Hija Sakura Akuma del clan Otto (si quieres saber más de mi busca en los archivos del anterior hokage)._

Al terminar de leer la carta, la hokage lloraba desconsoladamente, después de unos minutos logro calmarse y pidió a los anbu presente.

-Desplieguen la acción de búsqueda, tenemos que encontrar si o si a Sakura Haruno, ¿entendido?- los presente afirmaron.

-Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke y Karin, ustedes irán conmigo en la búsqueda, prepárense- con eso todos se dirigieron a buscar sus pertenencias para ir hacia a la búsqueda de Sakura.

- _Te encontrare Sakura, no quiero perder a ningún ser querido mas, es una promesa…-_ se decía a si misma la hokage mientras miraba desde su despacho a la aldea de Konoha.

Jeje este es el fin de este capi! En el próximo ya aparecerá mi kerido Itachiii *.* jejeje

Bueno hasta la proximaaa! Gracias por leer \(^o^)/


	3. un encuentro con una flor marchitada

_Cursiva – pensamientos_

**Naruto no me pertenece todo es de kishimoto-sama**

_**HIII! Estoii de vuelta con un super capi! Jeje que emocionn ya esta comenzando el romancee! Recuerden esto es un ITASAKU , los que amen a Sasuke mejor no lean jaja lo hare sufrir y a Karin(la detesto demasiado)bueno es sorpresa :P**_

_**DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO ^.^**_

**Capitulo 3**

**El encuentro con una flor marchitada**

P.O.V Itachi

_-¿Qué querrá ese bastardo de Madara?, no entiendo por que me ha mandado a llamar. Supongo que debe ser por una misión importante-_Pensaba Itachi, que estaba entrando en unos de los cuartos de la base de Akatsuki-¿Qué deseas Madara?-pregunto con un tono de voz neutra, al sujeto quien estaba escondido en las sombras.

-Itachi- Kun, debes ser más alegre y expresivo-dijo con su voz graciosa-ademas que todos me conocen como Tobi ¿cierto?

-Déjate de bromas y dime que pasa-La actitud infantil y fingida de Madara lograba fastidiar demasiado a Itachi.

-Necesito que busques a cierta persona y que le pidas que se una a Akatsuki –pidió con una voz seria y profunda.

-¿Quién?-una gran curiosidad invadió a Itachi.

-Itachi, no seas curioso-dijo con una sonrisa arrogante, característico de los Uchiha, al ver el seño fruncido de Itachi, Madara decía hablar y dejar de bromear- es una persona que has visto.

-No será…-es interrumpido por Madara.

-No es el idiota de tu hermano, al lado de esa persona, Sasuke es basura.

-¡dime de una maldita vez quien es esa persona!- dijo un exaltado Itachi.

-Konoha cometió el error a subestimarla-empezó a contar Madara- y tu hermano con su regreso termino por romperla, ¿no es irónico que la persona que demuestra ser la mas débil es todo lo contrario?- Itachi escuchaba con atención, mientras en su mente se preguntaba quien podía ser-las persona que tienes que traer, era compañera de equipo de tu hermano, esa chica pelirrosa con un rostro casi angelical, ¿te acuerdas de ella, Itachi?

-Si me acuerdo…-respondió Itachi, recordando a una chica de figura delicada y que siempre de alguna forma estaba protegida, aunque el, se había dado cuenta que ella tenia un toque especial, de alguna forma nunca salía herida, incluso si no era protegida , pero ¿Qué tan poderosa era ella? ¿Qué ocultaba? – Madara, no ella era fiel a Konoha-dijo con cierta duda.

-Ahí te equivocas, ella nunca ha sido fiel a nadien y esta es mi oportunidad de tenerla, ademas que mis informantes me han dicho que la chica es considerada, como un ninja renegado, j aja ja que mas se puede esperar del Tigre Blanco-decía Madara con cierta emoción en su voz.

-¿Tigre blanco?-murmuró con cierta sorpresa-Konoha a perdido algo muy importante ¿Cómo la encontrare?-pregunto Itachi con su voz profunda.

-Esta en el limite de la aldea de la niebla, la encontraras, aunque no creo que este sola, bueno eso es tu problema, bueno Itachi es hora de partir, se un niño bueno Itachi- kun, buena suerte-Lo ultimo lo dijo con su voz aniñada.

-Hn- dijo como forma de despido y así tomo rumbo hacia Sakura.

_**POVSakura**_

_-Ha pasado como una semana que deje la aldea, gracias a los contactos me entere que Tsunade había enviado casi todas las escuadras Anbu, incluso ella formo parte de un equipo ¿Quién pensó que iba ser la más buscada? Jajjaa como si fuera a volver, aunque me sorprendió que Suigetsu y Juugo dejaran a Sasuke, debe ser un golpe duro para el-_pensaba mientras descansaba a la sombra de un árbol- _creo que tendré visita_- una sonrisa arrogante apareció en su rostro- _el bastardo ya empezó hacer sus movimientos._

_**POV Normal**_

-A que debo tu visita- dijo Sakura sin dirigirse a nadien en especial.

-Haruno Sakura- hablo la persona que estaba hace un momento escondida-¿como sabias que…. - fui interrumpido por una dulce voz.

-Sentí tu chakra, pero, me pregunto, en que te puedo ayudar Uchiha- dijo con una voz carente de emoción – no tengo tanto tiempo, creo que estas informado que me buscan, habla rápido.

Con un movimiento rápido Itachi dejo a Sakura atrapado en un árbol y le susurro- no me hables así sino conseguirás una muerte rápida, ¿entendiste?- la miro directo a los ojos y se sorprendió al ver unos ojos vacíos, pero de un hermoso color jade.

-suéltame Uchiha, ademas se que no me mataras, por algo estas aquí y otra cosa mas no soy una chica indefensa- lo ultimo lo dijo con un tono amenazante, en su rostro apareció una sonrisa sádica- creo que tendré que demostrártelo ¡Eiengan ¡ - sus ojos se volvieron de un color azules profundos, ni siquiera una marca en su ojos, aunque estos brillaban y al mirarlos algunos podían sentir paz o desesperación, Itachi al ver directo a los ojos de Sakura quedo hipnotizado , quería moverse pero su cuerpo no respondía – no lo intentes, no te servirá mi dõjutsu es uno de lo mas poderoso y a diferencia tuya lo puedo usar cuando quiera- de un movimiento se libro del agarre de Itachi para luego darle una patada en su abdomen el cual lo mando a volar muchos metros y con una velocidad casi inhumana lo agarro del cuello y lo dejos atrapado contra un árbol- creo que ahora la posiciones están invertidas, Uchiha lo que mas odio es que me subestimen, lo otro que odio es a tu querido hermanito, pero quien se lleva el premio es Madara- Sakura aflojo su agarre y miro a los oscuros ojos de Itachi- te soltare ,pero tu no me atacaras, ¿estas de acuerdo?- Itachi movió su cabeza dando una afirmación – esta bien , te liberare- Sakura volvió sus ojos a la normalidad y soltó a Itachi- ¿ahora dime que quieres?

P.O.V Itachi

_Me tomo de sorpresa cuando ella me dijo que tenia un dõjutsu, pero cuando vi sus ojos, me perdí en ellos por alguna razón no podía apartar mi viste de ella, cuando mi mente reacciono, intente mover mi cuerpo pero no pude, sentí como ella me patee, dudo que fue con toda su fuerza, ni siquiera me di cuenta que ella me tenia contra un árbol, la oí decir que odia que la subestimaran, sus palabras estaban llenas de rencor, especialmente cuando hablo de Sasuke y Madara, me sorprendió que lo conociera, sentí como ella me miraba, algo en mi interior se removió, cuando ella me dijo que me liberaría sentí que mi cuerpo podía moverse y solo asentí con mi cabeza a su petición, hubo un incomodo silencio hasta que oí su voz_-¿ahora dime que quieres?- _esta chica es interesante, aunque solo puedo ver su rostro, ya que lleva una capa sobre ella, ademas que su pelo estaba trenzado, por un momento me quedo embobado mirándola, sin darme cuenta que se estaba impacientando –_Uchiha no tengo todo el tiempo- _ su voz me saco de mis pensamientos, puse una sonrisa en mi rostro- _Te quiero a ti.

P.O.V Normal

-¿que quieres decir con eso, Uchiha? se que ustedes no hablan mucho, pero tienes que ser claro-lo miro con una mirada que congelaría hasta el infierno.

-Madara te quiere en Akatsuki- ahora era Itachi quien la miraba con sus profundos ojos-¿que dices?

-Así que ese Idiota piensa en utilizarme-una sonrisa diabólica parecía en el rostro de Sakura- jaja es tan iluso, eso provocara su muerte mas rápido, su debilidad ,siempre ha sido su ganas de poseer poder, quiere ser el mejor, sabe manejar a las personas a su antojo, incluido a ti Uchiha.

- El no me utiliza, pertenezco a Akatsuki por voluntad propia, ademas tengo mis razones- decía con una voz calmada Itachi- lo puedo dejar cuando quiera.

-Te equivocas Itachi, no puedes dejarlo, tus planes no salieron como tu querías- Itachi la miraba sorprendido ya que se preguntaba como es que se había enterado de sus planes- Sasuke te odia, pero aun así volvió a la aldea por ayuda solo para destruirte, no rompió sus lazos como tu querías- Sakura se dirigió a la raíz de un árbol y se sentó- pero eso no solo te perjudico a ti, ya que tu esperabas que te matara después de Orochimaru y antes de que Madara lo reclutara, así tu podías darle tus ojos y despertar el mangekyo Sharingan, tu enfermedad te esta matando ¿ me equivoco o no Itachi?- ladeo su cabeza hacia la dirección de Itachi.

-Tienes razón, estoy muriendo la única forma de curarme es matar a mi hermano y así obtener el eterno sharingan, pero como dijiste mi plan no funciono, ya que sus lazos eran muy fuertes ¿Cómo sabes todo?- Itachi camino hacia donde estaba Sakura y se sentó a su lado.

-Era la aprendiz de la hokage, encontré archivos muy interesantes, entre ellos la verdad de la masacre Uchiha, mataste a los tuyos solo para proteger a Sasuke y Konoha, pero a la misma vez, Madara te utilizo como su venganza, todo lo que querías proteger , ahora esta podrido, es una pena que tu sacrificio no haya servido de nada- miro el amplio cielo, que parecía burlarse de ella.

- ¿que quieres decir que no haya servido de nada? ¿Por qué le tienes rencor a Konoha?- Itachi tenia en su mente tanta preguntas que formular, pero no debía arriesgarse ya que sabia que ella no le contaría todo.

-Soporte demasiado en esa aldea, siempre me trataban como basura, especialmente tu hermano, digamos que Konoha me tenia encerrada en una jaula solo por que me consideraban un peligro, ellos me dieron una vida falsa e incluso yo creí esa mentira, pero en algún momento la verdad te alcanza, ellos me rompieron, no soy una niña débil y lo demostrare, tu sacrificio no valió la pena, ya que yo misma hare que la vida de Sasuke sea un infierno, pero a Madara lo quiero muero y si es necesario destruir Konoha lo hare… , aunque todavía hay personas importantes para mi en ese lugar- deja de mirar el amplio cielo y dirige su mirada hacia Itachi- ¿eres muy curioso? Cierto.

- Demasiado curioso, pero no dejare que le hagas daño a Sasuke- le respondió este, sin ningún emoción alguna.

-Lo sospechaba, pero dije que haría cualquier cosas para matar a Madara, incluso unirme a ti- un suspiro salió de la boca de Sakura.

- ¿que quieres decir con eso de unirme a mi?- Sakura se había ganado toda la atención de Itachi.

-Un trato que nos beneficiara a ti y a mi, se que también odias a Madara y que harías cualquier cosa para proteger a Sasuke- Sakura miraba a Itachi, examinando cada parte de su rostro y por un minuto ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro.

- ¿que trato…?- pregunto en voz baja, Itachi.

- Necesito ayuda para matarlo, el idiota es demasiado fuerte, aparte que tiene a dos personas fieles a el, Kisame y zetsu, aparte que necesito protección para Naruto, no puedo permitir que obtenga el Kyuubi- las ultimas palabras lo dijo con mucha rabia.

- ¿que gano yo?- interrogo un muy interesado Itachi.

- La muerte de Madara, la vida de tu querido hermano…, pero déjame aclararte que eso no evitara que lo haga sufrir – una sonrisa arrogante apareció en el rostro de Sakura- y… la cura de tus ojos, sí… eso quiere decir salvar tu vida ¿Qué dices?

_-Salvar mi vida y proteger a mi hermano, tan poderosa es ella como para poder curarme y matar a Madara, por alguna razón no le puedo decir que no-_ pensaba Itachi, en su rostro sin expresión apareció una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa- creo que acepto, seremos socios, pero tu no puedes matar a mi hermano y tampoco dejar que Madara lo tenga, y cuando solo sea necesario te ayudare a eliminar a Madara.

-Te lo dije no matare a tu hermano, pero hare todo posible para hacerlo sufrir y no necesito tu ayuda para eliminar a Madara, soy tan o mas fuerte que el, solo necesito que los demás no intervengan y evitar que obtenga al kyuubi, aunque yo lo pueda manejar, eso no quieres decir que tengo tanto control sobre el ¿entonces es un trato?- Sakura estira su mano ofreciéndola a Itachi.

- Es un trato- Itachi toma la mano de Sakura y al sentir su suave piel se estremeció, así que rápidamente alego su mano de ella- tenemos que ir a la base, vamos.

- Espera, no iré sola dile a Madara o mejor dicho a Tobi, que tengo a dos acompañantes- Sakura empezó hacer sellos con sus manos –¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!- un hermoso tigre de color blanco apareció ante Sakura, era un animal sorprendentemente bello y poderoso- es un gusto verte, Byakko, ya ha sido un largo tiempo…- una mirada triste apareció en el rostro de Sakura.

-Mi señora es un placer verla ¿en que puedo ayudar?- el tigre hizo como una pequeña reverencia a Sakura.

-Necesite que busque a Suigetsu y a juugo, dile que los quiero aquí rápidamente, tenemos que movernos.

-como ordene mi señora- el tigre a una gran velocidad salió en busca de ellos.

-ellos pueden ¿cierto? –pregunto Sakura.

-Hn- respondió Itachi-dime ¿no es ese una de las invocaciones sagradas?- inquirió Itachi.

-Lo es, Byakko es la invocación de mi clan, es muy leal y poderoso, aparte de manejar el elemento trueno ¿otra duda?- pregunto Sakura.

-Demasiadas, pero con el tiempo me la dirás- dijo Itachi en un tono arrogante que molesto a Sakura-_su mirada me atrae demasiado, pero en ella hay demasiado dolor, ¿quien habrá marchitado a esta flor de cerezo?-_pensaba Itachi.

Sakura se volvió a sentar en la raíz del árbol, esperando sus compañeros, ya que habían transcurrido alrededor de 10 minutos desde que Byakko fue a buscar a suigetsu y juugo.

Mientras tanto Itachi, no podía apartar su mirada de ella, ni un segundo la dejo de observar, aunque en realidad lo único que podía ver era su rostro ya que su cuerpo estaba cubierto, pero eso era lo que mas le llamaba su atención.

-_mmm es molesto, su mirada me pone nerviosa, espero que el no se de cuenta de lo que provoca en mi… siento el chakra de Byakko esta por llegara-_pensaba Sakura- Uchiha, mis compañeros ya están aquí-Sakura se paro de la raíz del árbol, cuando dirigió su vista al frente pudo ver a sus nuevos compañeros.

- Sakura!-grito suigetsu, el cual bajo rápidamente de Byakko – tenia tanto miedo, pensé que ese mounstro me iba a comer- decía mientras le salía cataratas de lagrimas- necesito consuelo ¿me abrazas?- dijo actuando como un niño pequeño

- si me llegas a tocar te matare sin piedad, suigetsu- Sakura dijo con una voz muy fría, aunque en sus ojos mostraba diversión.

-princesita si era una broma-suigetsu empezó a sudar mucho ya que estaba muy asustado, ya que sabia de temperamento de Sakura, la cual era muy parecida a Tsunade.

-Sakura- sama, lo sentimos por alejarnos demasiado- se disculpaba juugo cortésmente- su invocación es hermosa- miraba con admiración al majestuoso tigre.

-Mi señora, yo me retiro, si desea algo mas solo tienes que llamarme- Byakko decía amablemente a Sakura, su mirada se dirigió a suigetsu- tu sonrisa de tiburón- decía con un tono amenazante- si vuelves a molestarme te comeré- luego su vista estaba centrada en Juugo - fue un placer conocerlo Juugo san- el gran tigre dirigió su mirada a unos ojos ónix –_ cuídala, ella ya ha sufrido demasiado_- le dijo mentalmente a Itachi, el cual solo dio una pequeña sonrisa como contestación- Hasta luego- y desapareció en una nube de humo.

- Jefecita ¿a donde vamos?- pregunto suigetsu el cual estaba muy curioso, aunque prefirió no preguntar por que Itachi Uchiha estaba en ese lugar.

-Nos uniremos a Akatsuki- respondió aburrida Sakura.

-¡que! Akatsuki, cada vez estas mas loca, bueno que mas da, mientras allá diversión estoy bien-comento suigetsu.

-yo la seguiré donde sea, Sakura sama- dijo en un tono muy serio juugo.

-esta bien, es su decisión- por dentro Sakura se sentía un poco preocupada por ambos, aunque no lo demostró-Suigetsu te entrenare lo suficiente para que puedas eliminar a Kisame y a ti juugo te sanare aunque no te quitare el sello, hare que tu lo controles no que el sello te controle- lo miro directamente a ambos- ¿están de acuerdo?-ambos asistieron- entonces Uchiha… guíanos a Akatsuki.

-Hn, solo síganme- todos partieron hacia la base de Akatsuki mientras tanto Itachi pensaba-_ mi flor marchitada, yo te hare renacer y florecer, Sasuke fue un idiota en dejarte ir, pero eso me dio la oportunidad de estar cerca de ti y creo que no te dejare ir y sin saberlo mi pequeña, tu eres mía. _

_**Kyaaa que emocionn! Me encanta Itachi :3**_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo capiiiiii **_

_**byeee \(^o^)/**_


	4. un encuentro y algo que proteger

ADVERTENCIA: A las personas que le guste el pelo de zanahoria o sea a Karin no lea este capiiiii!

HIIII! A todos muchas gracias por leer mi fics eso me hace muy happy! . , wooo hace mucho que no escribo pero finalmente me ha llegado la inspiración .

DIsfruten el Capi \(^.^)/

Cursiva- pensamientos.

"xxxxxxx"- hablando

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**Un encuentro y algo que proteger.**_

POV Itachi

_Llevamos horas, saltando entre árbol y Sakura no dice nada, ella es demasiado fuerte para alguien normal, es tan_ _parecida a mi, los dos perdimos todo aunque yo tengo algo por que vivir o mas que proteger, me pregunto ¿ella le quedara algo? Fuiste un tonto hermano pequeño, estoy seguro que yo no te enseñe a marchitar a las flores_ - pensaba Itachi mientras miraba a Sakura de reojo_- para su suerte soy un Uchiha y lo que es mío lo protejo, pero todo necesita su tiempo_-Itachi sonrió de medio lado.

_**-**_Uchiha tenemos problemas- la voz de Sakura lo saca de sus pensamientos.

-¿que pasa Sakura?- inquirió Itachi

-¿No te has dado cuenta?- dice Sakura burlona-¿parece que el gran Uchiha no es tan poderoso?

- déjate de juegos y dime que pasa- dice un molesto Itachi que estaba apoyado en un árbol.

- puff, no tienes humor Uchiha ¿cierto chicos?- le pregunta a juugo y a suigetsu.

-jajajaja tienes razón jefecita, este si es serio, será muy dive…- Itachi le da una mirada de muerte a suigetsu el cual se calla inmediatamente.

- Sakura dime de un maldita vez lo que pasa, debemos llegar luego a la base y queda muy poco- dice con su voz ronca y un poco fastidiada- _no me gusta que juegue conmigo creo que le tendré enseñarle_ _a comportarse_-pensaba el Uchiha.

-Nos encontraron- dice seria Sakura- todos son chakra conocidos y para mi buena suerte viene el bastardo de tu hermano.

-¿te acuerdas del trato?- pregunta Itachi

-Claro que me acuerdo, así que no te preocupes tu hermano no morirá, ademas, yo no rompo mis promesas- dice Sakura con una voz carente de emociones.

-Hn, vamos a un claro que esta a unos metros, hay lo esperaremos, muévanse- Itachi salta sobre los arboles y dirige a los demás al claro.

-¿esta bien este lugar?- mira directamente a Sakura, la cual se veía perdida en sus pensamientos

- _estará bien, aunque no muestra ningún sentimiento eso no quiere decir que no sienta- _Pensaba Itachi el cual observaba a Sakura- ¿Sakura estas preparada para enfrentarte a los demás?- el ve que Sakura levanta su cabeza y lo mira directamente a los ojos.

- Eres diferente Uchiha- el pelinegro se sorprendió por lo que dijo Sakura- pero eso es bueno… y…estoy bien Uchiha esto debía ocurrir en algún momento- lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro inseguro.

- Eres fuerte Sakura- dijo Itachi mirándola a los ojos- no tengas miedo de lo que va a suceder, además, estaré para ayudarte- el pelinegro le sonrió tiernamente a la pelirrosa la cual volteo su cara, ya que tenia un casi imperceptible sonrojo.

- Gracias…- Sakura lo miro a los ojos y le dio una sonrisa verdadera.

-Sakura…- una voz desconocida los saco de su conversación.

POV Normal.

En ese momento el grupo conformado por Itachi y los nuevos integrantes de Akatsuki ,volteo y vio al equipo de Konoha, Sakura los miro directamente a todos, sin ninguna emoción en el rostro , preparada para enfrentarlos, camino y se puso al lado de Itachi, el cual miraba a su pequeño hermano con cierta tristeza ,al notar que Sasuke lo miraba con profundo odio, Sakura a notar la mirada de Itachi se compadeció de el, por alguna razón que ella desconocía no le gustaba verlo triste, el silencio se prolongo por unos minuto, hasta que un aturdido Naruto hablo.

-Sakura chan, regresa con nosotros – pidió un angustiado Naruto, esperando que su amiga recapacitara y volviera a su aldea.

-No lo hare Naruto, yo no pertenezco a ese lugar, ademas si regreso esos bastardo me tomaran presa y me mataran- dijo con rabia en su voz- detesto todo de ese pueblo.

-pero Sakura ese es tu hogar, por favor, ¡no me dejes solo!- grito Naruto.

-es mi ultima palabra no regresare, así que mejor váyanse no quiero luchar con ustedes, en especial contigo Naruto – su mirada cambio de lugar – ni contigo shisou.

-¡Sakura te ordeno que regreses maldita sea!- dijo una enojada Tsunade- regresa… ya no quiero perder a nadien mas- suplicaba la hokage.

-Lo siento no quiero regresar, hay mucha basura en ese lugar- dijo con odio en sus palabras.

-Hn, no se para que te venimos a buscar, siempre has sido una molestia para todos, por algo kakashi sensei, te reemplazo por Karin- dijo Sasuke sin darse cuenta de lo que provoco sus palabras.

-jaja mi Sasuke-kun, tiene razón, yo soy mejor que tu por algo me prefirieron a mi, incluso mi amorcito me eligió, eres patética- decía Karin la cual estaba abrazada a Sasuke y con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

- púdranse en el infierno malditos bastardos- Sakura dijo con una voz que congelaría hasta el mismo infierno- por una promesa no te puedo matar Sasuke, pero te arrepentirás por cada palabra y tu también maldita puta.

Después de decir eso Sakura se deshizo de su capa, dando a ver, a una joven hermosa, con curvas en las partes apropiadas y atributos apropiados, vestía una falda de color negro, con unas calza del mismo color, en la parte de arriba tenia, una polera de tiras de color negro con pequeños bordados de flores que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, aparte de sus botas ninjas y en su cintura había dos katana y algo que parecía abanicos, ademas un porta shurinken.

Los hombres al verla se sonrojaron por un momento, hasta que recobraron la compostura, mientras que Itachi en su mente se maldecía por pensar cosas indecentes con la pelirrosa en un momento como este y otra parte de su mente, decía que mataran a los bastardo que se sonrojaron, a el no le gustaba que vieran lo suyo, involuntariamente activo su sharingan, todos se dieron cuenta de eso y se colocaron en una posición de batalla, mientras que el Uchiha seguía perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Uchiha, desactiva tu sharingan- Itachi volteo a verla- lo dijo en serio, como tu medico te ordeno que no lo uses mas, hasta que te haya curado- lo dijo en un susurro solo para que solo Itachi la oyera.

- Hn, esta bien- Itachi desactivo su sharingan- pero ¿piensas pelear tu sola?

Sakura sonrió arrogante- Uchiha tu serás el único que no peleara- volteo hacia sus compañeros- juugo y suigetsu, mantengan ocupado a Naruto y a Tsunade, yo me ocupare del resto- Sakura planto su mirada en sus ex compañeros de equipo- siento la demora, yo no estoy jugando, así que atáquenme con todo lo que tengan.

-pareces confiada pelirrosa- dijo Karin- no duraras nada, basura.

Con increíble velocidad Sakura apareció delante de Karin, la tomo del cuello y la levanto- la única patética y arrastrada eres tu- luego la lanzo contra un árbol, haciendo que pelirroja gritara del dolor y paralizándola.

Sasuke al ver que la pelirrosa estaba a unos metros de el, se lanzo hacia ella para atravesarla con su katana, cuando estaba a punto de dañarla, Sakura desapareció, Sasuke sorprendido voltea hacia todo lados buscando a la chica, pero este no podía sentir su chakra.

Una pequeña risa se escucho- oye Sasuke- kun me estabas buscando- dijo con una voz tierna.

-¿como lo hiciste? Tu no eras así- decía sin poder creer que su ex compañera fuera tan rápida.

- Sasuke kun, soy mucho mejor que tu, en todos los sentidos-lo miraba directo a sus ojos- pero, ya se acabo el juego, pelea enserio Sasuke, ya me hartaste.

Sakura se lanzo a golpear a Sasuke ocupando su chakra, pero este lo esquivo, cada golpe que daba Sakura, era demasiado certeros haciendo que Sasuke apenas se librara de ellos- "oye Sasuke eres mas débil de lo pensaba" – se burlaba Sakura-"patético"- Sasuke al escuchar eso se enfureció y activo su sharingan, Sakura sonrió de medio lado, ya que había conseguido lo que quería, así que ella también activo su kekkei genkai, ambos se miraban a muerte- quiero terminar pronto, Akatsuki me esta esperando, así que adiós Sasuke- miro directamente al Uchiha menor, haciendo que este no pudiera moverse, Sasuke al darse cuenta intento romper el jutsu, pero no podía, en ese instante se arrepintió de haber subestimado a la flor, ella era demasiado poderosa para el, ni siquiera pudo ocupar su genjutsu, pareciera que no hiciese efecto sobre ella, el pudo ver a pelirrosa corriendo hacia el y lo único que pudo hacer fue esperar el golpe, Sakura usando su súper fuerza lo golpeo estomago, logrando que este botara sangre de la boca, dejándolo inhabilitado para pelear, ella lo hubiese matado ,pero una promesa es una promesa , aunque todavía no terminaba con el, mientras tanto los demás luchaban con el equipo de Sakura, Tsunade y Kakashi peleaban contra juugo y suigetsu, mientras que Naruto miraba horrizado la pelea de sus amigos.

Sakura se dirigió hacia Karin, quien estaba despierta pero esta no se podía mover por consecuencia por el golpe anterior, Sakura tomo del pelo a Karin y la arrastro al frente de Sasuke, el cual estaba casi en el mismo estado que la pelirroja.

– Sasuke, es por ella por quien me cambiaron ¿cierto?, umm creo que esta es valiosa para ti, aunque fue una idiota en serio ¿sabias que suigetsu la quería? Pero la muy idiota esta completamente enamorada por ti, oye ¿Karin que me dices de esto?- miraba a la pelirroja con desprecio.

-¿que me vas hacer?- pregunto asustada Karin.

-una sonrisa sádica apareció en el rostro de Sakura- matarte al frente de Sasuke.

Los ojos de ambos se abrieron, un miedo incontrolable poseyó a Karin la cual temblaba de pies a cabeza, mientras Sasuke solo rogaba con su mirada que no lo hiciera, Sakura al ver el gesto de Sasuke, mas rabia sintió ya que hasta el final el la prefirió a ella, la pelirrosa tiro de los cabellos de Karin, haciéndola gritar, luego la dejo a un par de metros de Sasuke, ella retrocedió un poco y hizo unos sellos- !**hino no tenshi no jutsu** ¡– al decir esas palabras, un ser echo de fuego apareció y se dirigió hacia Karin la cual miraba horrizada, ya que esa cosa venia hacia ella y no podía sentir nada, Sakura solo miraba sin ninguna emoción en su rostro, cuando el jutsu alcanzo a Karin esta gritaba desgarradamente, todos se volvieron a ver lo que pasaba, observando horrorizados que Karin se quemaba viva, después de un momento los gritos cesaron y Karin callo muerta al frente de Sasuke, Sakura no estaba satisfecha con eso, así que aumento su jutsu asiendo que el cuerpo se convirtiera en cenizas, Sakura al ver su obra terminada sonrió y miro a los demás, vio que Tsunade y Naruto la miraban con lagrimas en sus ojos, kakashi la miraba sorprendido, mientras que su equipo la miraban un poco con tristeza, ya que ellos apreciaban un poco a Karin, especialmente suigetsu que en algún momento la amo, luego vio a Itachi quien la miraba serio aunque el no estaba participando en la pelea, había observado cada movimiento de Sakura y el esperaba este resultado, Sasuke parecía paralizado por el horror, el no pudo hacer nada para ayudarla y una gran culpa enorme lo inundo, lo que mas le pasaba era que el había ayudado a convertir a Sakura en eso, pequeñas lagrimas se deslizaron por su rostro y lo ultimo que vio antes de cerrar sus ojos, fue a la pelirrosa quien tenia unos ojos fríos y una sonrisa sádica en su rostro.

-¿díganme quien quiere ser el siguiente?- pregunto Sakura a sus ex compañeros y a su ex sensei.

- Sakura… ¿por que lo haces? Tu no eras así- preguntaba un Naruto quien lloraba desconsoladamente- quiero que la chica temperamental y buena regrese- Naruto callo de rodillas agarrándose la cara con ambas manos.

-Naruto… esa chica nunca existió, pero… yo…nunca dañaría a las personas que son importantes para mi- Sakura se acerco a Naruto aun con su kekkei genkai activado, lo miro a los ojos y lo abrazo- esto también lo hago por ti- susurro en su oído.

-Sakura chan…- dijo Naruto, luego callo desmayado, ya que Sakura había utilizado un jutsu para que este se quedara inconsciente.

- creo que el siguiente será usted kakashi sensei, me pregunto si debería utilizar una técnica que usted me haya enseñado, mmm espere… usted no me enseño nada- Sakura miraba con rencor a kakashi.

- Sakura… yo lo siento de verdad, yo no sabia que te lastimaba tanto - se podía sentir en la voz de kakashi, la culpa que sentía.

- ya es tarde, eres basura tu mismo lo dijiste, lo que abandonan a su compañeros son peor que escoria, tenias razón, asi que por respeto dejare que usted ataque primero- Sakura cerro sus ojos a la espera de que kakashi atacara.

- como quieras Sakura, al final me lo merezco- decía con tristeza el peligris.

Kakashi se bajo la venda desde su ojo y activo el sharingan, se lanzo rápidamente hacia Sakura la cual no se movía de su lugar ademas que aun tenia sus ojos encerrado, cuando estuvo al frente de Sakura le dio un golpe con su puno en el rostro el cual fue bloqueado rápidamente, Sakura como respuesta lanzo una patada , que fue esquivada por el ninja copia, una lucha con taijutsu comenzó, los dos esquivaban los ataques de los otros, aunque Sakura solo estaba probando a kakashi, el sensei retrocedió unos cuantos metros y rápidamente hizo los sellos –**"¡chidori!"- **dijo este y rápidamente fue hacia Sakura, ella quien había visto todos los movimientos del peligris, reacciono inmediatamente, ya que si eso la golpeaba quedaría muy lastimada, así que con una velocidad increíble hizo un clon de sombra y lo coloco en su lugar justo a tiempo, logrando que el chidori de kakashi golpeara al clon y no a ella.

Kakashi sorprendido por la rapidez de su alumna, la busco inmediatamente, pero para su desgracia Sakura apareció desde la tierra en frente de el, dándole un golpe que lo mando muchos metros hacia atrás, Sakura hizo unos sellos con sus manos, que kakashi no pudo observar ya que eran muy rápidos , ni su sharingan los captaba, oyó que Sakura decía-**"yami no rei "- **lo que presencio después le dio demasiado temor, de la mano de su ex alumna apareció electricidad, algo muy parecido al chidori, solo que el color era un negro profundo, Sakura se lanzo hacia kakashi para acertarle el golpe, pero con la pocas fuerzas que le quedaba al peligris lo evito, eso fastidio a Sakura ya que se estaba volviendo un problema, kakashi sabia que estaba en problemas , ya no le quedaba casi nada de chakra ademas que a Sakura no tenia ni una gota de sudor , para terminar esto rápido ,Sakura hizo una técnica que se basaba en el elemento agua, concentro su chakra en unas de sus manos , la levanto y grito-**"!seiryu jutsu elemental aqua!-** en el cielo se junto una gran cantidad de agua, la cual después de unos minutos, formo un gran dragón, con la misma mano que había utilizado anteriormente apunto hacia kakashi, el enorme dragón de agua se dirigió hacia el, el peligris no podía hacer nada para esquivar el ataque, así que decidió que con el poco chakra que tenia lo utilizaría como un escudo, justo cuando termino de hacerlo el jutsu de Sakura lo impacto con gran fuerza, destruyendo todo lo que estaba alrededor de kakashi, una vez disipada el agua, se podía ver el cuerpo de kakashi en mal estado, aunque aun respiraba.

-Patético- dijo Sakura- pero dio una buena pelea ¿no lo crees Tsunade shisou?

-Sakura, ¿estas conforme con esto? ¿Esto era lo que querías?- Tsunade miraba con pena a la chica que consideraba como su hija.

-Yo… - Sakura miro a su alrededor viendo a Sasuke y kakashi casi muertos, a Naruto inconscientes, vio la destrucción que ella provoca, una gran tristeza se apodero de ella, quería llorar y que alguien la consolara necesitaba sentirse querida- Tsunade, esto es lo que soy, yo no hubiera querido esto, ademas esto no lo hago solo por mi- dijo con una tono de voz angustiada.

- ¿que quieres decir Sakura? Busque todo sobre tu identidad y tu clan, pero no había demasiada información, solo salía en los informes clasificado que eras de un clan asesino, y que eras un peligro para el mundo shinobi, por eso te prohibieron ocupar tu fuerza, aparte de nunca dejarte de vigilar, tus padres adoptivos, eran ambu que te custodiaban, eso es lo único que se Sakura, por que no me explicas y quizás te pueda ayudar como hokage- Tsunade miraba fijamente a su alumna esperando su respuestas.

-Todo lo que dijiste es cierto Tsunade shisou- bajo la mirada hacia el suelo y apretó sus puños con fuerza- pero esa aldea esta mas podrida de lo crees, Konoha siempre quiere eliminar o controlar, toda las amenazas, yo lo era y me controlaban, los Uchiha eran una amenazas y lo eliminaron, ese bastardo tiene poder hasta en la aldea, ademas que ese traidor lo ayuda en todo- las ultimas palabras la dijo con profundo odio.

- ¿Traidor? ¿La verdad de la masacre uchiha? ¡Dime la verdad Sakura!- exigió Tsunade.

-Danzo trabajo con Madara, es su peón , el muy idiota en verdad cree que Madara le cumplirá su sueño de ser hokage, esos malditos ancianos deberían morir y sobre los Uchiha no voy a decir nada, solo busca los informes en tus oficinas- con su mirada busco a su nuevo equipo , los tres estaban apoyado en un árbol a unos metro, claro que escuchaban cada palabra de lo que decían.

-Sakura es hora de irse- hablo Itachi.

-esta bien, Tsunade no quiero pelear contigo, esos dos todavía están vivo pero si no lo atiendes morirán pronto, aunque no me importa que lo hagan- dijo con una voz neutra- Tsunade mándale saludos a Ino, ella siempre será mi amiga y por favor cuida a Naruto, no lo dejes solo por ningún momento, Adiós.

- Adiós Sakura- susurro Tsunade, quien tenía una pequeña sonrisa en rostro.

Pov Sakura

Luego de eso Sakura se dirigió hacia a Itachi, ella estaba muy consiente que el Uchiha mayor, no había apartado su vista de ella, ademas sabia que había muchas cosas que el Uchiha quería preguntar, se puso al frente de el y lo miro directamente a sus ojos Ónix, los cuales la Hipnotizaban.

-Uchiha, guíanos nuevamente a la base de Akatsuki- pidió con una voz fría a Itachi.

- Hn, vamos- Itachi se lanzo hacia el bosque llenos de arboles con los demás atrás de el, cuando llevaban media hora de camino Itachi bajo su velocidad y se puso a la par con Sakura.

-¿Hay algo que quieras Uchiha?- pregunto Sakura con un tono aburrido.

- dime,¿ aparte de tu venganza que mas quieres lograr?- Itachi esperaba ansioso su respuesta, el era astuto sabia que la pelirrosa no solo quería venganza, después de todo solo estaba marchitada y no seca.

_-El Uchiha es muy curioso, tendré que contarle todo aunque no me guste_-pensaba Sakura- Digamos que tenemos algo en común- vio el rostro de Itachi y se dio cuenta que estaba un poco confundido- yo también quiero proteger a alguien.

-explícame- exigió el pelinegro.

- a diferencia de ti, Madara me lo quito todo, quede sin nada, pero eso cambio cuando conocí a Naruto, soy mayor que el por dos años , siempre lo admire las personas siempre lo rechazaban y lo lastimaban, aun así el sonreía y decía que quería proteger a todos , al principio no lo entendí, siempre me habían dicho que los lazos era inservibles y te hacían débiles, después que pasaba los años quise a Naruto como un hermano pequeño y jure que lo protegería aun si eso significaba mi muerte, sabia que en algún momento Madara iría tras de el y yo no voy a permitir que me arrebate un ser querido- de su boca salió un suspiro.

- entiendo Sakura, lo haces para proteger, aunque eso no quita el hecho que odies a Madara y al resto de tu ex pueblo ¿cierto?- dedujo Itachi.

-Tienes razón los desprecio con cada parte de mi ser, yo no soy una buena persona Uchiha, nunca lo he sido, he hecho cosas crueles y no siento arrepentimiento de eso- dijo Sakura.

- como sabes lo de la masacre? No creo eso de los archivos- un pequeño silencio se apodero de ellos, Itachi sentía mucha curiosidad por saber de como ella, había averiguado todo.

- Es simple- Sakura Interrumpió el silencio- lo vi todo.

-Hn, Sakura te prometo que te ayudare a proteger lo mas querido para ti, al final, si uno sin la personas mas queridas no tiene propósito en la vida- hablo con toda sinceridad.

- Gracias… pero yo no te puedo prometer nada a ti, mi única promesa existente es proteger a las pocas personas apreciadas que me quedan- Sakura miro hacia el cielo- _"protegeré lo poco que me queda, incluso a ti, Itachi"._

_-_Hn- respondió este- "_yo también prometo proteger a lo que quiero y esa eres tu Sakura, no dejare que nadien mas te haga daño"._

**Bueno este es el capi, ojala que le haya gustado y si hay algún error ortográfico o algo déjenlo pasar xD intentare actualizar pronto, espero que kami me llene de ideas nuevas. En el próximo capi Sakura llegara a akatsuki y creo que pondré cosas de su infancia, antes de que llegara a Konoha!**

**Bye!**


	5. La llegada y recuerdos que lastiman

**Hiii! A todos, jejej al fin pude publicar el capi . jaja kero aclarar q en mi fics Deidara no esta muerto y que Pein fue asesinado por Sasuke y Naruto, bueno eso es todo por ahora espero que disfruten el capi \( ^o^)/**

**Capitulo 5**

_**La llegada y recuerdos que lastiman.**_

**P.O.V Normal**

Después del encuentro con el equipo de Konoha; Itachi, Sakura y el resto del equipo, retomo el rumbo hacia la base de Akatsuki. Habían viajado alrededor de dos días, ya que tuvieron que tomar desviaciones. Los ninjas de la aldea de Konoha estaban por todos lados, interrumpiendo su trayecto, para evitarse problemas y enfrentamientos innecesarios, decidieron ignorar a estos.

La trayectoria se estaba volviendo agotadora, no podían detenerse o sino lo atraparían, en el segundo día de viaje, pasaron por el interior de la aldea de la lluvia, pero no hubo ningún problema, ya que sus habitantes eran fieles a Akatsuki.

Sakura durante el viaje estaba en silencio, después de su pequeña conversación con Itachi, decidió no dirigirle la palabra, claramente a Itachi le molesto la actitud de la pelirrosa, mientras que a su equipo le daba igual, aunque notaron la mirada que el Uchiha le daba a su jefa.

**P.O.V de Sakura.**

_-__Itachi__no__ha__dejado__de__mirarme__en__ningún__momento,__debería__ser__un__poco__mas__disimulado,__ademas__el__idiota__de__suigetsu__no__ha__dejado__de__molestar__diciendo__que__en__un__tiempo__mas__,__van__haber__niños__pelinegros__con__ojos__verdes,__ese__bastardo,__me__vengare__durante__el__entrenamiento__…__-_al pensar en su venganza contra suigetsu puso una sonrisa tenebrosa en su rostro, después de pensar las formas de tortura, su rostro molesto se volvió triste-_me__pregunto__como__estará__Naruto__¿me__odiara?,__es__lo__mas__probable__que__pase,__soy__un__mounstro,__incluso__en__el__rostro__de__Tsunade__vi__temor,__¿me__pregunto__si__la__Ino-cerda__aun__me__considera__su__amiga?__Me__siento__tan__culpable,__pero__no__puedo__hacer__nada,__esto__es__lo__que__soy__y__nada__lo__podrá__cambiar-_se lamentaba la pelirrosa, todos sus acompañantes notaron el cambio de humor de la pelirrosa, e Itachi que estaba mas cerca de ella, noto que la mirada de su flor, estaba apagado y sumida dentro de una gran desesperación.

Sakura que estaba en un mundo de lamento, no había notado que se acercaban cerca de una cascada y que el Uchiha había disminuido su velocidad. Lo que la hizo volver al mundo real fue la voz suave y bondadosa de juugo.

-Sakura –sama, lamento molestarla pero ya llegamos- le dijo amablemente el pelinaranjo a Sakura.

Al escuchar eso, Sakura, miro a su alrededor, adelante de ella había una gran cascada, esta no era de fácil acceso y estaba ubicada entre precipicios, ademas de que habían enorme arboles que dificultaban su vista.

_-umm__creo__que__estaba__muy__distraída__no__se__ni__como__llegamos__aquí_- pensó la pelirrosa.

- Bienvenidos a la base de Akatsuki- la voz del pelinegro era tranquila y no demostraba nerviosismo.

Sakura sonrió de medio lado- Al fin podre deshacerme del bastardo- Itachi la miro con algo de preocupación – Uchiha guíame hacia el líder- ordeno la pelirrosa.

-Como tú quieras, Sakura- una sonrisa arrogante apareció en el rostro de Itachi.

- No se cual de los dos, tiene la sonrisa mas tenebrosa, mmm creo que lo dejo en un empate- comento suigetsu, ganándose un par de miradas fulminantes.

- Vamos- dijo Itachi

Itachi hizo algunos sellos con las manos, lo que provoco que la cascada se abriera y dejara una gran entrada, Itachi sin dificultad abrió la roca y entro, Sakura siguió de muy cerca al pelinegro sin perder detalle del recorrido, la pelirrosa y sus compañeros se sorprendieron, ese lugar parecía un laberinto, ellos no pensaban que la base de Akatsuki fuera tan enorme.

Sakura estaba emocionada, después de presentarse ante todos exploraría el lugar, quizás encontraba cosas interesante, ademas quería ver los campos de entrenamientos de ese lugar, ya que debía de entrenarse un poco, sobre todo en el manejo de armas.

Después de pasar por diversos pasillos, se dirigieron a una puerta enorme, Sakura sintió que el estomago se le revolvía, pero se calmo de inmediato, ya que Madara debía pensar que ella no lo reconocía.

Itachi toco la puerta y se escucho una voz un poco aniñada diciendo que pase, el pelinegro abrió la puerta e hizo pasar a Sakura y a su equipo, para después entrar el. Sakura camino unos pasos, deteniéndose a l a mitad del salón, examino el chakra de la persona que estaba delante de ella y pudo comprobar que se trataba de Madara, dio unos pasos y quedo mirando directamente a los ojos a Madara, Sakura no hablo esperando que el bastardo rompiera el silencio.

-Es un gusto de conocerte Sakura Haruno – dijo Madara con una voz asquerosamente dulce- me alegro que hayas decidido unirte a Akatsuki .

-Hm, no me quedaba de otra los de Konoha me perseguían que mejor lugar que este para esconderse- la pelirrosa hablo con una voz melodiosa pero con un tono arrogante.

-jejej, me alegro Sakura chan- dirigió la vista a juugo y a suigetsu- parece que trajiste compañeros .

-si, ellos son bueno peleando, ademas de que al traerlo me servía para hacerle daño a cierta persona, ¿ellos se pueden quedar? – averiguo Sakura

-Claro que si, mas miembros es mejor, pero Sakura chan ¿Por qué me pides permiso a mi? Yo solo podría ser un miembro mas- inquirió Madara.

-Si no me equivoco usted es Tobi..., soy una persona muy inteligente Líder, usted no pudo haber aparecido de un momento a otro, así que saco la conclusión que desde el principio manipulo a Pein, pero como el ya no esta finalmente usted ocupo su lugar y solo salió a la luz ya que fue necesario – la pelirrosa imagino el rostro de Madara y ella estaba casi segura que tenia el seño fruncido.

- Muy inteligente Haruno- dijo con una voz seria que sorprendió a la mayoría del salón, incluido Itachi ya que no espero esa reacción de el- serás un buen activo para Akatsuki, tu sabes por que te elegí ¿cierto? – La pelirrosa movía la cabeza como afirmación- contigo en Akatsuki destruir a Konoha será muy fácil, tu clan era muy conocido cierto, bueno, aunque tu pertenecías a dos clanes.

- Tienes razón pertenecía a ambos clanes, aunque me sentía mas cómoda en clan de mi padre- la voz de Sakura cambio drásticamente, ya no tenia sentimientos es como si estuviera vacía- si hubiera sido por mi hubiera matado a cada miembro del clan de mi madre, pero se me adelantaron ,creo que usted también sabe eso ¿o me equivoco?

-si lo se Sakura, también se que mataste al traidor que masacro a ambos clanes- dijo con cierto temor en su voz, esperando que Sakura no recordara que el había participado.

-Lo mate, fue demasiado fácil, no sabes cuanto disfrute sentir sus gritos de agonía y pidiendo clemencia por su vida- la mirada de la pelirrosa estaba llena de rencor- pero en ese instante tuve que escapar y fui tomada por Konoha.

- exactamente, ellos te encerraron, te humillaron y te olvidaron, por ese motivo estas aquí- en el rostro de Madara había una gran sonrisa llena de maldad- dime ¿serás fiel a Akatsuki y ayudaras con sus objetivos?

Sakura que podía ver a través de su mascara sonrió y le respondió – No soy fiel a nadien, nunca lo he sido, trabajare en mis objetivos y si estoy de humor te ayudare un poco- si se hubiera podido ver el rostro de Madara, cualquiera se daría cuenta que estaba furioso con la pelirrosa- mmm otra cosa mas Tobi, suigetsu y juugo esta bajo mi control ¿lo tomas o lo dejas?- su sonrisa sarcástica no desaparecía de su rostro.

-no se si eres idiota o muy valiente, pero tendré que aceptar tus condiciones, tus compañeros están a tu control y me ayudaras cuando sea necesario y cuando quieras- voltio su cabeza hacia Itachi el cual se mantenía en silencio – dale una capa y un anillo, a Sakura dale un cuarto para ella sola y a sus compañeros un cuarto para ambos, después preséntalos a los otros miembros, ahora váyanse.

-Hn- Itachi miro a Sakura la cual seguía en su mismo lugar- Sakura, vamos.

-Esta bien Uchiha, vamos- Sakura nuevamente siguió a Itachi.

Mientras Sakura seguía a Itachi por lo pasillos esta estaba sumida en sus pensamientos-_Estúpido__Madara,__lo__hubiera__matado__ahí__mismo,__pero__necesito__tiempo__necesito__volverme__mas__fuerte,__entrenar__a__los__chicos,__ganarme__la__confianza__de__los__otros__Akatsuki__y__curar__al__Uchiha-_Levanto su rostro para ver hacia donde se dirigía-_mmmm__no__se__en__donde__estamos,__argg__esto__es__molesto-_pensaba irritada la pelirrosa.

-Suigetsu san y juugo san, este será su cuarto, lo esperare en la cocina en un par de horas mas ¿entendido?

-eh! Como voy a llegar al comedor si ni siquiera se en donde estoy- dijo suigetsu.

-Itachi san, yo tampoco me puedo ubicar en este lugar ¿Cómo llegaremos a la cocina?-pregunto amablemente juugo.

-Hn, tendré que mandar a alguien para que los escolte, por favor, pónganse sus capaz de Akatsuki- Itachi se dio vuelta y miro a Sakura- vamos hacia tu cuarto, Sakura.

-Esta bien-dijo la pelirrosa- "_que__voy__hacer__no__se__ubicarme,__por__los__menos__suigetsu__y__juugo,__solucionaron__ese__problema,__ahh!__no__voy__a__perder__mi__orgullo__por__algo__así,__ya__me__ubicare__en__este__lugar__"__-_sin darse cuenta Sakura había bufado, logrando que Itachi la mirara curioso- ¿Qué miras?- dijo Sakura molesta.

-¿Por qué estas enojada? es por Madara-pregunto Itachi mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

- no es asunto tuyo, Uchiha- respondió cortante la pelirrosa.

-Hn- replico este, siguieron caminando en silencio, Sakura parecía menos irritada que antes, Itachi solo la miraba de reojo para no molestarla, después de unos minutos mas pararon al frente de una puerta de madera- este será tu cuarto Sakura- dijo Itachi- espero que sea de tu agrado, tu anillo y capa están hay adentro, si caminas unos metros mas, encontraras la habitación de konan , dime ¿quieres que te venga a buscar o tu sola encontraras la cocina?- miro profundamente a la pelirrosa esperando su respuesta.

-Hn, ven a buscarme – respondió en un susurro, Sakura miro a Itachi el cual tenia una sonrisa divertida en su rostro- no pienses que no se ubicarme, Idiota- con esto ultimo abrió la puerta y la cerro en las narices de Itachi.

-argg que molesto- Sakura levanto la vista y quedo sorprendida por el cuarto, era enorme y lujosa, la cama era de un gran tamaño y su closet era muy grande, las paredes estaban pintada de un verde muy profundo, camino entre el cuarto y vio una puerta, cuando la abrió quedo literalmente con la boca abierta , el baño era enorme con todos tipos de cosas y accesorios-mmm en Akatsuki viven bien- dijo para si misma, luego camino hacia su cama y se tiro en ella, suspiro y luego cerro los ojos_-__ "__hace__un__mes__estaba__en__Konoha__y__ahora__en__Akatsuki__,__pero__ya__no__me__puedo__lamentar,__esto__es__lo__que__me__ha__puesto__el__destino__"_-la pelirrosa pensaba diversas cosas, pero en un momento su mente viajo hacia el pasado.

_**Flash Back**_

Se podía ver a dos personas sentadas debajo de un árbol de cerezo, era una joven mujer de cabellos rojos y con una mirada tierna y una pequeña de cabellos rosados con expresión fría y ojos tristes, ambas estaban conversando.

-oka san, ¿por que el resto del clan me aborrece y odian a mi oto san?-pregunto la niña.

La mujer de cabellos rojizos, la miro con tristeza –¿ Mi niña de donde sacaste que el clan te aborrece?

-Sus miradas están llenas de desprecio, la verdad, es que detesto estar aquí- dijo con una voz fría, que hizo que su madre le diera un pequeño tritón- si permito que me insulten, es solo por ti, no quiero dejarte sola.

-Mi niña… yo nunca te dejare, te lo prometo- abrazo a su hija- no dejare que te hagan daño y lo siento por acerté sufrir- de su hermoso rostro corrían lagrimas.

-Oka sama, no me gusta que llores, ademas, mientras tu me quieras es suficiente para mi-dijo con ternura.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-Mentirosa- Susurro Sakura al recordar lo que dijo su madre- me dejaste sola- abrió sus ojos de color esmeralda- "_yo__detestaba__al__clan__de__mi__madre__y__ellos__me__odiaban__solo__por__ser__hija__del__sucesor__del__clan__de__los__demonio,__a__pesar__de__todo,__pasaba__temporadas__ahí__y__aprendí__mucho__sobre__los__jutsu__médicos,__cuando__los__mataron__al__frente__mío__,__no__sentí__nada,__pero__cuando__mataron__a__mi__madre__… __mi__mundo__se__derrumbo__…_

_**Flash Back**_

Una gran explosión se escucho en la casa principal de los Otto, gritos desgarradores se escuchaban, Sakura y su madre estaban en el jardín cuando escucharon, la madre de Sakura sintió que las firmas de chakras de los habitantes de la casa desaparecía y se dio cuenta de inmediato que era un ataque, abrazo a su hija protectoramente y le dijo

-Sakura si algo pasa corre hacia tu padre no te quedes aquí ¿entendiste?- miro seriamente a Sakura.

-oka sama soy fuerte mucho mas que tu, me puedo defender sola, pero las personas que están haciendo esto, son poderosas, lo siento y una de los chakras parece misterioso y el otro me parece conocido, ademas, nunca te dejare sola, te lo dije si estoy en este lugar es solo por ti, los que han muerto no me importa para nada- dijo tranquilamente.

-Sakura… ellos eran tu familia como puedes decir eso- miro a su hija con tristeza.

-Una familia no lastima ni desprecia a los otros, ademas , oka sama soy una asesina, ya he matado varias veces, así que ahora peleare con todas mis fuerzas y no dudare en matar- la niña miro a su madre y se dio cuenta que esta la miraba con tristeza, Sakura iba a decir algo, pero una gran explosión interrumpió, la bella mujer abrazo a Sakura y ocupo su cuerpo como escudo para que los escombros no le hicieran daño, cuando la tierra se disipo vieron a dos hombre delante de ella, unos de ellos llevaba a un viejo el cual temblaba de miedo.

-jajaja así que aquí estaban – hablo el mas joven- al fin podre matarlas a ambas y desaparecer a ambos clanes, son un gran obstáculo ¿sabían?.

- Tío…- susurro Sakura- ¿por que masacras el clan de mi madre?- pidió en un susurro la pequeña

-mmm, sabes que tu madre me rechazo por tu padre, desde entonces deteste a ambos, asi que digamos que esta es mi venganza, Sakura, ¿este hombre no es tu abuelo?- levanto al viejo con brusquedad- ¿dime que pasa si lo mato en este momento?

- ¡NOOO! Por favor, no le hagas daño a mi padre- pidió desesperada la pelirroja- hare…- en ese instante fue interrumpida por su hija.

-No me importa que mates a ese bastardo, si quieres hazlo ahora mismo- dijo con una voz libre de emociones.

-Sakura , se nota que te entrenaron bien , así que cumpliré tu deseo- el hombre llevo su kunai hacia el cuello del viejo y con un corte elegante lo degolló, el abuelo de Sakura no tuvo ni el tiempo de decir algo , ya que inmediatamente callo al suelo sin vida- jajá Sakura, eres un mounstro ¿sabias?.

-¡padre!- grito la joven mujer, soltó a Sakura y se dirigió al cuerpo de su padre, ella lloraba desconsoladamente.

El hombre veía a la mujer con repugnancia y un instinto asesino se apodero de el, Sakura dándose cuenta de eso con una voz mortal le dijo- si te acercas a mi oka sama morirás de la peor manera posible-sin saber por que el hombre sintió escalofríos al escuchar la voz de la niña.

-sabes Sakura, no quiero hacer eso, ahora veras morir a tu madre-con una rapidez increíble tomo a la madre de Sakura en su manos y la levanto.

-suéltala- grito Sakura- ¡déjala por favor!- lo único que podía hacer era gritar, ya que si atacaba le haría daño a su madre.

-esta es mi venganza, pero no te preocupes seguirás tu- lleno su puño de chakra y golpeo con mucha fuerza el estomago de la madre de Sakura, esta grito de dolor para después botar sangre de su boca- que indefensa estas Hana- miraba con desprecio a la mujer que estaba en sus manos.

-no le hagas daño a Sakura por favor- rogaba la mujer.

- Patética- susurro el hombre, para luego tirarla varios metros y con gran velocidad hizo un jutsu de elemento trueno, el cual lanzo hacia a la mujer, ella al darse cuenta que no podía hacer nada susurro "se fuerte mi niña", para luego caer muerta tras el impacto del jutsu.

En ese momento la mente de Sakura estaba en negro, su madre estaba muerta, todos del clan lo estaba, cuando al fin reacciono, el odio apodero su ser y sin siquiera botar una lagrima le dijo al hombre al frente de ella- te lo dije morirás de la peor forma existente, prepárate- dijo con voz mortal, camino unos pasos hacia adelante, miro directamente a su tío y dijo- Eiengan – sus ojos se volvieron azules, el pobre hombre cometió el error de mirarla a los ojos y sin poder hacer nada callo en un genjutsu, gritos desgarradores salían de su garganta, sin que nadien lo tocara su cuerpo se lleno de heridas mortales, parecía estar sumido en una de las peores pesadillas, después de dos minutos Sakura decidió matarlo y con un jutsu de fuego simple lo asesino, después de ver su obra miro con desprecio el cuerpo de su tío, en ese instante recordó que había otro hombre, sintió su chakra y miro el hombre que usaba una mascara, sin querer sus ojos se encontraron, ella pudo quien era ese hombre, por primera vez sintió miedo, ese hombre era muy poderoso para ella , cuando se recupero del susto, ella le dijo.

-así que eres tu el que esta detrás de todo esto- dijo con un tono neutro.

- inteligente niña, jajá ¿por que no te unes a mi?- pidió el hombre-

-no quiero, maldito mataste a mi familia, no te perdonare nunca, algún día te matare y me vengare de ti, mi padre era todo para mi, lo pagaras algún día.

- ohh! Te diste cuenta de que mate al clan de tu padre, jajá comparado conmigo ellos eran insecto, pero tu niña eres diferente para tu edad eres muy fuerte, no quiero enfrentarme a ti ahora, pero en algún momento nos volveremos a encontrar hasta entonces- el hombre enmascarado desapareció en una nube de humo.

- cuando nos volvamos a ver seré mas fuerte que tu y te matare, Uchiha Madara- susurro a los vientos la pelirrosa.

Fin flash Back.

Sakura abrió lentamente sus ojo, miro hacia el techo- Nos volvimos a encontrar y esta vez te matare, aunque eso signifique mi muerte, Uchiha Madara- Pasaron unos minutos en donde Sakura estaba perdidas en sus recuerdos hasta que sintió un golpe en su puerta, perezosamente se levanto y fue abrir, ella esperaba Itachi pero se sorprendió al ver una mujer con cabello azul.

-¿Tu eres Sakura?-la pelirrosa asintió- es un gusto conocerte soy Konan, mi habitación esta a unos metros de aquí ¿puedo pasar?

- esta bien- Sakura permitió la entrada a la mujer de cabello azul

-Sabes es un gusto de no ser la única mujer de Akatsuki, debes ser muy valiosa para Tobi para que hiciera todo lo posible para reclutarte.

-HN, ¿tu eras la pareja de Pein?- ella miro directamente a la peliazul, Sakura pudo darse cuenta al instante la mirada triste que tenia la mujer.

-si era su pareja, pero tu debes saber que tus compañeros de equipo lo asesinaron ¿cierto?- dijo con tristeza.

-Lo se, yo no participe en la misión por que ellos me consideraban débil, pero creo que te mereces saber que Pein solo era un títere manejado por Tobi-dijo con pesar

- Lo se, me di cuenta hace tiempo, detesto a ese bastardo, yo amaba tanto a pein desde pequeña, pero el se lleno de odio y lo único que pude hacer fue acompañarlo- dijo con tristeza.

-creo que el también te amaba, pero Madara sabe manejar muy bien a las personas- la pelirrosa se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca de su cama.

-¿Madara? Tobi es Uchiha Madara- decía sin creérselo- entonces eso explica por que es tan fuerte.

- ¿sabes por que te dijo eso Konan?-la peliazul negó con la cabeza- necesito apoyo para destruirlo, cuando logre eso al fin podre ser libre, el me quito todo, mi familia y ahora quieres hacer daño a Naruto, que es como mi hermano, lo protegeré y a la vez me vengare, ¿estarías dispuesta a ayudarme?

-Yooo… creo que si, también quiero ser libre, mientras exista el nadien lo será, ademas, quiero por algún momento ser feliz y vivir tranquila, pero me pregunto si personas como nosotras merecemos eso.

En ese momento Sakura se perdió nuevamente en sus recuerdos

_**FLASH Back**_

-Mi niña quiero que entiendas que aunque seamos de un clan de asesinos, nosotros podemos sentir, a fin de todos somos humanos- el hombre peliblanco sonrió dulcemente a su hija.

-oto san, ya se eso, pero cuando estamos en una misión hay que olvidar que somos humanos- Sakura miro los cerezos que rodeaba su hogar y suspira- creo que a veces es mejor no sentir, ya que los sentimiento dañan.

- el dolor te hace fuerte, pero el amor es la fuerza mas poderosa, algún día lo entenderás mi pequeño cerezo, no te olvides de esto ,incluso la persona mas vil del mundo puede amar y desear una vida feliz, acuérdate estamos vivos y solo por estarlo tenemos la oportunidad de ser feliz, incluso si estamos rodeado oscuridad- el hombre abrazo a su pequeña.

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Sakura se paro de su silla y se puso al frente de konan- Una vez un hombre muy sabio me dijo, que incluso la persona mas vil puede amar y desear una vida feliz, si tu lo deseas konan podrás alcanzar esa felicidad, no importa si somos asesinos, todos tenemos la posibilidad de ser feliz incluso si estamos rodeado de oscuridad-Sakura acerco a konan y la abrazo.

-Gracias Sakura- susurro Konan conmovida- lo intentare y desde ahora hacia adelante tu será mi hermanita pequeña, te ayudare en todo los posible- konan se separo del abrazo – vamos Sakura es hora de comer.

- Este bien- dijo Sakura

Ambas salieron hacia la dirección a la cocina, Sakura era guiada por konan y cualquiera que la viera en ese momento se hubiera dado cuenta que la flor marchita empezaba a recuperar su color.

**Bueno esto ha sido todo por este capitulo jeje mi idea es convertir a konan en una persona fundamental para Sakura y oara Itachi, como una hermana mayor jeje en el próximo capitulo saldrá Deidara y un poco mas de conversación entre Itachi y Sakura, espero sus comentarios y si tienen ideas las acepto con gusto hasta la próxima!**

**Bye \(^-^)/**

**P.D: jeje disculpen si hay faltas de ortografías xD**


	6. Verdades y  El inicio de algo nuevo

Hiiii de nuevo! Aki vengooo con otro capiii de mi fics! . Gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo espero que este capi sea de su agradooooo

Disfrútenlo!

_**Capitulo 6**_

_**Verdades y El inicio de algo nuevo**_

**POV****NORMAL**

Después de la pequeña conversación entre ambas chicas, las dos sentían menos tristeza en sus corazones, konan se sentía feliz de tener a alguien a quien proteger y Sakura sentía satisfacción al ver que sus planes iban lo planeado.

Esta vez Sakura prestaba atención al camino hacia la cocina ya que no quería perderse y solicitar ayuda, era demasiado orgullosa para rebajarse nuevamente ; avanzaban lentamente hacia lo que ella suponía era la cocina, al llegar a esta Sakura se quedo sorprendida, era tan lujosa como su habitación, había todo lo necesario en ella parecía mas una gran mansión que una base, al salir de su sorpresa se fijo a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que suigetsu y juugo estaban en esta con el seño fruncido delante de ellos estaba un rubio que se le hacia conocido, presto atención y escucho algo sobre el arte que es una explosión, solo por observarlo se dio cuenta que era un ninja hiperactivo. Ladeo su cabeza y observo a zetsu que estaba acompañado junto a Kisame, los miro directamente sin importarle que estos se dieran cuenta de su mirada, por un minuto ambos quedaron mirando a Sakura directamente a sus ojos, cualquiera que la conociera de verdad se daría cuenta que eso seria un error, la pelirrosa sonrió al ver lo ignorantes que eran, Konan al darse cuenta de la sonrisa sádica de Sakura, la tomo de la mano, esta al sentir el apretón calmo su ansias de matar, cuando al fin aparto la mirada de estos, vio que habían dos chicos que no conocía, pero le quito importancia ya que sabia que era los nuevos miembros.

Suigetsu y juugo estaban muy molesto con el rubio, ya que este no dejaba de hablar tonterías cuando apartaron su mirada del Akatsuki fastidioso vieron a su jefa, la cual estaba al lado de una chica peliazul, Suigetsu se paro de donde estaba y salió directamente a su jefa.

-Sakura!-este grito, provocando que todas las miradas se dirigieran a la pelirrosa- al fin llegaste, ese bastardo nunca callaba- cuando iba abrazar a Sakura esta lo detuvo de inmediato.

-Me tocas y sufrirás la peor tortura de tu vida- dijo fríamente Sakura.

-Lo siento jefecita se me olvido que no te gusta el contacto, bueno eso no se aplica al pelinegro sexy o ¿no?- suigetsu noto la mirada asesina de su jefa a si que decidió callarse si quería vivir .

- Juugo que esta pasando- se dirigió al pelinaranjo el cual también tenia una cara de molestia.

-Sakura-sama, este miembro de Akatsuki-decía mientras apuntaba al rubio-no ha dejado de hablar, creo que es peor que Naruto-san

-Peor- susurro esta, luego dirigió su mirada al chico hiperactivo- ¿podrías dejar de molestar a mi equipo?-pidió con voz neutra.

-oh preciosura ¿no eres tu la que mato a sasori-sempai?-pregunto el con cierta molestia.

-hm- contesto Sakura-¿tienes algún problema con eso rubio?

-¿que mierda haces aquí?- grito enojado- solo eres una bastarda fiel a Konoha, ademas, no me llames rubio mi nombre es Deidara.

- Entonces Deidara deja de molestar a mi equipo y si me llamas bastarda nuevamente te matare sin piedad – dijo con una voz fría.

-esta bien pelirrosa- en la voz de Deidara se notaba un poco de miedo hacia ella- oye tengo una duda.

Sakura lo miro, tenia el seño fruncido y estaba muy irritada- dime – hablo de nuevo Sakura

-¿tu pelo es natural o te lo tiñes? en verdad quien podría tener el cabello de ese color- decía con una voz casi inocente.

Suigetsu y juugo dieron un grito de asombro y por su seguridad se alejaron de Sakura, ya que sabían muy bien lo que iba a pasar, Deidara al darse cuenta de la expresión de los compañeros miro a las pelirrosa, pero esta tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo y no se podía ver su rostro.

-¿oye estas bien?- pregunto Deidara.

-estas muerto- susurro Sakura con una voz infernal, esta levanta su cabeza y Deidara pudo ver que sus ojos habían cambiado- nadien se mete con mi cabello- con un movimiento rápido apareció al frente de Deidara y con su súper fuerza los golpeo, tirándolo al otro lado de la cocina, este apenas había reaccionado, pensaba que si sobrevive a esto nunca mas molestara a la pelirrosa, Sakura lo miraba con profundo rencor iba hacia el nuevamente pero fue parada por una voz conocida.

-Sakura basta, no puedes matar a tus compañeros, ademas, es por una cosa estúpida que te enojaste- dijo la voz seria del pelinegro, que para suerte de Deidara había aparecido en el momento adecuado.

-Uchiha- gruño esta- tu no me mandas, ese bastardo se burlo de mi, tu sabes que mi paciencia no es mucha así que metete en tus asuntos- contesto furiosa Sakura.

-Pareces una niña-replico Itachi- si no te controlas me obligaras a que pase cada momento contigo para frenarte ¿quieres eso?- dijo con cierta picardía.

-Bastardo, tu rubio- se dirigió a Deidara-dices algo de mi cabello nuevamente te torture hasta que me ruegues la muerte ¿entendiste?

-siii, Sakura-dijo temblando este-lo siento por lo de antes.

-esta bien, ademas te diré lo que paso son Sasori, creo que era una especie de amigo para ti, pero eso será el otro momento- Deidara la miro con cierta curiosidad ya que se preguntaba la ¿verdad de la muerte de Sasori?- Tobi, deja de jugar a las escondidas- dijo la pelirrosa.

-¡Sakura chan, no eres divertida! Tobi quería asustar a Itachi, que mala eres- decía Madara el cual tenia una sonrisa perturbadora debajo de la mascara.

-molesto-replico Sakura- konan ¿aquí quien cocina?-le pregunto a la mujer peliazul.

-Ohh, Sakura gracias por recordarme que tengo que cocinar, esos bastardo no pueden ni hervir agua sin que se le queme-se dirigió hacia donde estaban los alimentos- se me fue el tiempo contigo Sakura.

-ohh, Tobi quiere saber de que hablaban- pregunto este con cierto temor.

-cosas de chica, Tobi- respondió konan con tal seguridad que ni se notaba que estaba mintiendo.

-Ohh! Se me olvida que Sakura también es una chica, aunque no se nota ya que lleva la capa- Madara disfruta molestar a Sakura, ya que sabia que su temperamento era parecido al de Tsunade.

-Dices una cosa mas maldito bastardo y hare que tu miserable vida se reduzca- Madara con simples palabra lograba sacarla de quicio, pero sabia que tenia que controlarse.

-Sakura no mates a Tobi, el es un buen chico- decía este, Sakura debía reconocer que era buen actor.

-Konan ¿te ayudo?-los demás la miraron un poco sorprendidos incluso Itachi.

- Gracias Sakura seria de gran ayuda- respondió una agradecida konan.

Ambas se ayudaban mutuamente, Sakura esta acostumbrada a cocinar ya que debía mantenerse a si misma, Itachi miraba con admiración Sakura, aparte de ser una gran kunoichi, también era una buena ama de hogar, se notaria que algún día seria una buena esposa.

Después de unos minutos, konan y Sakura, tenían listo el desayuno a los chicos literalmente se le caía la saliva al ver lo que iban a comer, todos se sentaron en la mesa, Sakura estaba al lado de konan y Itachi, al frente de ellos estaban suigetsu, juugo y Deidara.

-Sakura, me encanta como cocinas, puedes ser una muñeca sin corazón pero tu comida es deliciosa, si sigues soltera en unos años mas ¡cásate conmigo!- decía suigetsu alegremente, aunque después de decir lo ultimo se escucho como un gruñido.

-suigetsu, nunca me casaría contigo no se cuidar mascotas- respondió Sakura algo entretenida.

-jajaj, Sakura buena respuesta- felicito konan.

-parece que te callaron jajajaja- se burlaba Deidara

-molestos- gruño Itachi, ya que no le agradaba la idea de que su pelirrosa se casara con otro hombre que no sea el.

-esto es entretenido- dijo Konan al darse cuenta de los celos de Itachi, aunque también se dio cuenta que Sakura es demasiado inocente para ver los sentimientos de los otros.

Después de tomar el desayuno Konan se quedo lavando, mientras que Sakura iba a conversar con Deidara, Itachi no se despejaba de la pelirrosa ya que todavía tenia muchas preguntas que hacerle.

-oye Uchiha hay algún lugar en donde se pueda hablar sin ser escuchados por plantas- pregunto esta en voz baja.

-Hn, en mi habitación- contesto este- ¿quieres que te lleve a el?

-seria de gran ayuda su pudieras- Sakura le contesto mirándolo a los ojos.

-esta bien, vamos- volteo su cabeza hacia Deidara quien esperaba una invitación- si tu también

-ohh! Genial primera vez que entro a tu habitación, es emocionante- decía un exaltado rubio.

-Hn- Itachi tomo la mano se Sakura para guiarla y no se perdiera.

-¿por que me tomas de la mano, Uchiha?-pregunto nerviosa Sakura.

-Para que no te pierdas, se muy bien que todavía no te ubicas en este lugar-Itachi tenia una pequeña sonrisa, al notar que la pelirrosa se ponía nerviosa-

-ooh! Hacen linda pareja- comento Deidara

-No somos pareja- grito Sakura, volteo su cabeza hacia Itachi esperando que este negara ese hecho.

- bueno me da igual, mientras no hagan nada al frente mío- Deidara tenia una sonrisa picara en el rostro, ya que se dio cuenta que había atracción entre ellos.

Deidara no dejaba de tirar indirectas a la pareja, quien ya estaban un poco molestos con el rubio, si no es por el agarre que tenia Sakura, ella ya se había tirado contra el e Itachi esta ocupando todo su autocontrol, ya que Deidara empezó a decir cosas sobre el cuerpo de Sakura. En cierto modo, Sakura agradecía que Itachi la tomara de la mano, ya que no sabía en donde se encontraban, de repente Sakura sintió un tirón, dándose cuento que habían llegado, la puerta era igual a la de su habitación, Itachi la soltó para hacer unos sellos, los cuales Sakura los vio con facilidad, la puerta se abrió e Itachi invito a pasar a Deidara y a Sakura a su cuarto. Sakura examino por unos minutos el cuarto, sintió que era un lugar acogedor, ademas se notaba que Itachi era ordenado y limpio. Este los invito a sentarse en las silla o en la cama, Sakura prefirió la cama y Deidara puso una silla delante de ella y se sentó, Itachi se puso al lado derecho se Sakura.

-Itachi, eres muy ordenado, jaja en mi habitación apenas se ve el piso- comento distraído Deidara.

-hm, Bueno Deidara te diré como mate a Sasori –ella miro directamente a Deidara- no niego que lo mate, pero creo que es importante que sepas que el me pidió que lo asesinara.

-El te lo pidió-murmuro sorprendido Deidara- explícame.

- ¿conocías la abuela de Sasori?- le pregunto a Deidara el cual negó con su cabeza.

-¿No era la anciana que peleo junto contigo y con Naruto, cuando los ataque? – pregunto Itachi, ya que el también tenia curiosidad.

-si ella es, recuerdas que ese día Deidara tu peleaste con Naruto y Kakashi, mientras yo quede con Chiyo obasama.

- si, en verdad pensé que Sasori te iba patear el trasero en minutos- dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-cuando empezamos a pelear me di de inmediato de que el ya no era totalmente humano y eso se confirmo cuando mostro su verdadero ser, también me di cuenta que el no ataca a su abuela como me atacaba a mi, la verdad es que hubiera muerto sino hubiera tenido los antídotos para el veneno, en un momento cuando el se distrajo use mi Eiengan y pude ver sus deseos.

- ¿deseos?- pregunto- ¿cuales eran?

-una familia, simplemente era eso- dijo en voz baja- sus padres habían muerto cuando el era muy pequeño, el siempre deseo padres incluso sus primero títeres fueron ellos, ademas de que el amaba a su abuela, así que me metí a su mente y hable con el, el se sorprendió cuando hice eso pero ambos seguimos luchando para no despertar sospechas.

- ¿fui a través de la mente como te comunicaste?- interrumpió Itachi.

- si, es una de mis habilidades, como decía hable con el, yo le dije la verdad que probablemente su abuela muriera y el me dijo que si ella moría ya no tenia nada que hacer aquí, así que el me pidió que lo matara y eso fue lo que hice o mejor dicho fue lo que hizo Chiyo obasama, aunque ayude un poco para que fuera posible, sentí que ella era la indicada para hacer eso.

- Eso fue lo que paso, me sorprende en verdad, ojala que el este feliz en algún lugar con su familia- dijo algo aliviado Deidara- lo siento por juzgarte, se nota que eres buena chica.

-No lo soy Deidara, créeme no lo soy- dijo algo triste.

- Bueno creo que es hora de marcharme quizás necesiten de mis servicios o sino hare mas arte, hasta luego a ambos y no hagan nada malo cuando me vaya- dijo bromeando a la pareja.

-La próxima lo golpeare-dijo molesta Sakura, la cual volteo su cabeza para ver que Itachi sonreía divertido- ¿por que sonríes?- pregunto molesta

-a veces pareces una niña- dijo enternecido Itachi- creo que cuando te molestas tus sentimientos salen a flote-

-Bastardo- gruño Sakura – Uchiha se que quieres preguntarme algo, así que pregunta antes que me arrepienta.

-esta bien, explícame de como observaste lo que hice a mi clan- pidió seriamente a Sakura.

-yo llegue a la aldea meses antes de la masacre, intente de vivir mi vida normal incluso a veces converse con tu hermano, pero un día sentí el chakra del bastardo, y lo vi conversando contigo- Sakura se tomo unos segundo- sabia lo que quería los ancianos ya que investigue quien era Madara, encontré todos los datos de que el fue unos de los primero habitantes y fundadores de Konoha y que fue expulsado del clan Uchiha, eso me llamo la atención.

-¿así que nos seguiste?- pregunto el Uchiha.

- te equivocas solo buscaba información para mi propio bien, como te decía, después que hablo contigo, fue hacia Danzo en donde explicaba lo que el debía hacer, tu padre estaba manejado por Madara por eso quería hacer ese golpe de estado, averigüe muchas cosas, incluso la relación entre los Uchiha y mi clan, el día de la masacre solo me senté en el árbol de cerezos que estaba al frente de tu casa y vi como matabas a tu familia, aunque como dije, eso no me molestaba ya que sabia por que lo hacías, también vi a Madara el cual te ayudo.

-entiendo, pero dime ¿por que intestaste tanto que Sasuke se quedara en la aldea y que no se fuera con Orochimaru?- esa pregunta lo carcomía por adentro y esperaba ansioso su respuesta.

-Me recordaba a mi- respondió Sakura en voz baja- cuando lo vi después de que marchaste, vi el reflejo de mi en el, por eso no quería que el se convirtiera en alguien como yo, quizás ese fue mi error ya que termine muy lastimada por apoyarlo.

- ¿Sakura amas a mi hermano?- pregunto en un susurro Itachi.

Sakura miro directamente a Itachi y vio algo de tristeza en sus ojos, ella sintió que algo en su pecho se oprimía- no lo amo- respondió sin dudar- pero me dolió que el me lastimara, ya que yo lo consideraba como un hermano o algo parecido como un amigo.

-me alegro al saber eso- dijo un aliviado Itachi, ya que sabia que Sakura no mentía- Sakura dijiste que tu clan estaba unido al mío ¿como es eso?

- Bueno el clan de mi madre, se especializaba mas en medicina que en lucha, así que sus conocimientos eran muy valiosos para cualquier nación, ellos tenían una fuerte colaboración con Konoha y el clan de mi padre era lo contrario no era fiel a nadien, éramos todos asesinos mientras nos pagasen todo esta bien, aunque tenia un lazo con unos de los clanes de Konoha, los Uchiha.

- ¿pero que tipo de lazos?- Itachi esta muy ansioso por su respuestas ya que sospechaban que seria beneficioso para ambos o para el.

- Creo que eran una especie de amigos, creo que una vez mi abuelo se hirió pero un miembro de tu clan lo curo, parece que fue tu padre pero el estaba joven cuando sucedió, asi que tu clan al enterarse lo que hizo tu padre buscaron una solución- Itachi noto que Sakura no quería decir lo siguiente- una unión entre los clanes, obviamente que eso le daría seguridad a tu clan ya que el mío lo protegería.

- ¿como hicieron esa unión?-pidió ansioso Itachi.

-Un compromiso entre las familias- Itachi al escuchar se sorprendió- el primogénito de tu padre con la nieta del líder de mi clan- dijo en voz baja.

-eso quiere decir… que estamos comprometidos- decía con cierta alegría Itachi.

- exacto estamos comprometidos y lo peor que no se puede romper – decía con cierta amargura Sakura.

- No se puede romper, ¿es por algún jutsu?- pregunto Itachi, aunque en su rostro había una gran sonrisa.

-si, es por un jutsu, cuando yo nací te llevaron hacia nuestro hogar e hicieron un jutsu que nos vinculaban, los únicos quienes podían romper el jutsu eran nuestros padres- Sakura seguía con la cabeza agachada ya que le daba vergüenza mirar al Uchiha.

-Sakura mírame- pidió Itachi, Sakura levanto la cabeza y lo observo- me alegra saber que eres mi prometida-dijo sinceramente- incluso podemos usarlo a nuestro favor.

- ¿A nuestro Favor?- susurro Sakura sin apartar la vista de Itachi.

- crees que Madara no sospecha de nosotros, incluso ahora debe estar haciendo todo lo posible para saber que estamos hablando, y si le decimos a todos que somos novios no seria extraño que pasáramos tiempo juntos ¿cierto?.

- tienes razón, es buena excusa Uchiha – dijo Sakura levanto su mano y acaricio en contorno de los ojos de Itachi- te curare en un par de días- le dijo este- a tus ojos le quedan poca luz- Sakura al darse cuenta de que estaba acariciando Itachi aparto su mano rápidamente – ¿estas de acuerdo?- pregunto avergonzada.

- lo que tu digas esta bien para mi- Itachi se sintió muy bien cuando Sakura lo acaricio aunque se dio cuenta que la pelirrosa no se había dado cuenta de sus actos- Sakura no me digas Uchiha, llámame por mi nombre, ademas desde ahora eres mi novia.

-mmm, esta bien Itachi creo que es hora de irme tengo que hablar con juugo- Sakura se paro y cuando iba abrir la puerta un fuerte agarre la detuvo- ¿que pasa?- volteo para quedar cara a cara con Itachi.

Sakura cuando vio a Itachi se puso nerviosa, ya que se dio cuenta que este la miraba con ternura, anhelo y deseo, la mano se Itachi subió hasta su mejilla y la empezó a acariciar, Sakura al sentir su piel contra la suya sintió una gran calidez, se sentía tan bien y sin darse cuenta ambos se miraban con cariño, Itachi se sentía feliz ya que podía ver sentimientos hacia el en la mirada de su flor ya que ahora ella era suya, ambos disfrutaban el contacto pero ambos deseaban algo mas, Itachi miraba los labios de su pelirrosa y Sakura miraba los labios de Itachi, de poco a poco , sus rostros se aproximaban quedando unos centímetros para que sus labios se unieran, Itachi que no aguantaba mas, cerro la brecha entre ambos. Cuando sus labios se tocaron sentían un choque eléctrico por sus cuerpo, el beso al principio solo era una roce, pero de a poco sintieron confianza, Itachi empezó a mover sus labio suavemente para no asustar a Sakura, Itachi sin pensar lo que hacia mordió el labio inferior de la pelirrosa logrando que esta soltara un pequeño gemido, al escucharla Itachi se lleno deseo así que nuevamente la mordió, logrando que ella separe sus labios, sin dudarlo el metió su lengua a su boca, el beso cada vez se volvía mas desenfrenado, era una batalla ya que Sakura no quería que Itachi tuviera todo el control, cuando empezó a faltarles el aire muy lentamente se separaron, ambos se vieron a los ojos ,como un imán sus rostro se volvían a acercar pero cuando estaban a punto de volver a besarse …

-Sakura aquí estabas…- konan había irrumpido en la habitación y atrás de ella estaba Deidara, al darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo Sakura y Itachi, se arrepintió de haber interrumpido.

-OH! Lo siento, no quería interrumpir- decía una avergonzada Konan.

-jaja ya sabia que harían eso, no desperdiciaron el tiempo cuando me fui- comentaba con burla Deidara.

Sakura al darse cuenta de lo que había echo se sintió muy avergonzada y rápidamente se alejo de Itachi- ¿Konan que querías?- pregunto nerviosa.

-solo iba avisarle que el almuerzo estaba listo, pero creo que ustedes ya tenían otros planes- los miraba a ambos, se dio cuenta que Sakura estaba sonrojada e Itachi estaba molesto por la interrupción- buenos nos vamos, los espero en la cocina- Konan salió corriendo de la habitación.

-ohh konan espérame! No me dejes con los pervertidos- grito Deidara, para luego correr al darse cuenta de la mirada que tenia Itachi y Sakura.

Un silencio incomodo inundo el lugar- Itachi… necesito llegar a la cocina- susurro Sakura todavía avergonzada.

-esta bien, vamos- Itachi se acerco y la tomo de la mano, noto del nerviosismo de Sakura, así que le tomo el mentón y la obligo a que lo mirara- Sakura eres mía desde ahora y te besare cuando quiera ¿entendiste?

-Hn, bastardo- dijo Sakura pero en su rostro había una pequeña sonrisa, ambos salieron de la habitación tomados de las manos y se dirigieron hacia la cocina.

Buenoo este ha sido el capi! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado jejeej en el próximo pondré algo sobre los que kedaron en Konoha y de a poco pondré mas romanticismo . jeje umm aunque mas adelante kizas ponga otra pareja jeje algo de NaruXIno ( se que es extraño pero soi asi :P) espero sus comentarios

Byeee! hasta la próxima \(^.^)/


	7. cosas que pasan en otro lugar

**Hiii! A todos ¿como están? Espero q bien jejeje al fin pude publicar algo ya desde hace mucho que no escribía ya que toii de vacaciones . me tome un tiempo para escribir esto, espero que le guste este capi aunque no hay casi nada de itasaku ya que se centra en los sucesos de los ninjas de Konoha después de la batalla entre ello y Sakura, bueno voy aclarar la edades de los personajes:**

**Itachi-21**

**Sakura- 18**

**Naruto, Ino, Sasuke- 16**

**Tsunade emmm lo que ella diga xD**

**Disfruten este capii! **

_**Capitulo 7**_

_**Cosas que pasan en otro lugar**_

**P.O.V normal**

Después de la lucha contra Sakura, Tsunade se apresuro a ver el estados de los shinobi, reviso a cada uno con sumo cuidado, y en el análisis se pudo dar cuenta que Naruto solo fue aturdido y no tuvo ningún daño físico, pero lamentablemente los dos restante no estaban bien, Kakashi tenia diversas fracturas en su cuerpo y su chakra estaba casi extinto casi era un milagro que estaba vivo; Sasuke era el que estaba en peor estado tenia una hemorragia interna, huesos fracturados, ademas de que Sakura lo torturo mentalmente y Tsunade sospechaba que Sakura le dio algún golpe en algún nervio que hizo que Sasuke no pudiera usar chakra, Tsunade sintió que Naruto se removía y que el estaba a punto de despertar ,así que se acerco suavemente hacia el.

-Naruto despierta –decía Tsunade en un tono suave

-mmm cinco minutos mas oba-san – Tsunade al oírlo gruño

-si no despiertas en este momento Naruto, destruiré a ichiraku ramen- dijo con una voz demasiado dulce

-¡No! Ichiraku ramen¡ nooooo!- grito Naruto levantándose inmediatamente, al estar ya despierto recordó la batalla contra Sakura y lo esta le dijo –" _esto también lo hago por ti_"- no entendía en que momento sucedió todo, Naruto dirigió su vista hacia los cuerpos de sus compañeros – Tsunade¿ ellos como están?- pregunto algo preocupado .

-no te puedo mentir Naruto, ambos están graves, kakashi tiene casi todo su cuerpo fracturado y casi no le queda chakra, pude sanar sus hemorragias y arreglar algunos huesos, Sasuke esta muy mal, aunque Sakura se contuvo contra el y su cuerpo esta en mejor condición que kakashi, unos de los golpes que recibió daño algún nervio importante logrando bloquear su chakra- dijo con pesar Tsunade.

- ¿que quiere decir eso?- Naruto pregunto algo preocupado

- que sino logro curarlo, Sasuke será un civil…-dijo una Tsunade resignada-mi alumna es la mejor, nos supero Naruto… a todos- decía Tsunade con orgullo pero a la vez con tristeza

-Sakura chan- susurro Naruto – es mi culpa por no entenderla, la dejamos sola, ni siquiera sabíamos que su familia esta muerta, ¿que clase de hermano soy? Estaba tan obsesionado por traer a Sasuke que no me fije que ella mejoraba con cada día, Tsunade ¿Por qué siempre pierdo a mi familia?- decía con lagrimas en los ojos

-No es tu culpa Naruto, mi alumna es inteligente y ella protege a los que ama, debe haber un motivo mas por lo que se unió a Akatsuki, ademas ella menciono varias cosas sobre la masacre Uchiha y sobre su clan… debe haber algo que pasamos…- decía Tsunade con el rostro fruncido- ¡ahh! Como detesto pensar.

-yo… creo que lo hace por ella y por mi, mi hermanita me quiere proteger y ella quiere lograr algo-suspiro- yo la quiero demasiado y confiare en ella hasta el final me da lo mismo lo que piensen lo viejos del consejo o los habitantes de Konoha – dijo decidido- oba san es hora de volver a Konoha, estoy seguro que Ino quiere saber de Sakura, ahh y debemos llevar a estos al hospital.

-esta bien, Naruto tu lleva a Sasuke y yo llevare a kakashi- Tsunade camino hacia kakashi y lo tomo, observo que Naruto hacia lo mismo que ella – vamos.

-¡hai!-grito Naruto

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la aldea de Konoha a una velocidad impresionante, ya que cada segundo era valioso, tenían que averiguar cada detalle del pasado de Sakura y sobre todo las verdades que ocultaba la aldea de Konoha.

Llegaron en un día a la aldea ya que no se encontraban tan lejos, rápidamente se dirigieron a la puerta de acceso, al ser reconocidos no se le pidió identificación, lo primero que hizo Tsunade fue a dirigirse al hospital a curar lo mas pronto posible a ambos heridos, aunque de buena gana Tsunade dejaría a Sasuke como esta, ya que lo consideraba uno de los gran culpable de lo sucesos ocurrido hasta ahora.

-¡! Shizune! Necesito dos camillas en este instante- grito Tsunade.

- como usted diga Tsunade sama- Shizune se apresuro a buscar los solicitado por la rubia y lo poco que vio se dio cuenta de que ambos chicos estaban muy mal heridos, Shizune pidió a dos enfermeras las camillas y que fueran a las entrada rápidamente, ambas chicas salieron apresuradas con dichas camillas con una Shizune preocupada detrás de ellas

-aquí están las camillas que pidió Tsunade sama, mmm no es por entrometerme pero ¿Cómo están ellos?- pregunto con cierto cuidado la peligris.

Mientras Tsunade y Naruto colocaban a kakashi y Sasuke en la camilla Tsunade respondió- es un milagro que ambos sigan vivos, Sakura no quiso matarlos, creo que kakashi se recuperara pronto solo necesita recuperar su chakra y Sasuke… todavía no lo se, Sakura es hábil y sabia lo que estaba haciendo, así que creo que será difícil para el encontrar alguna solución…. Bueno ¡muévanse todos necesitamos curar a ambos!- las enfermeras junto con Shizune se metieron a una sala llevando consigo a los heridos- Naruto quédate aquí, creo que vendrá alguien a preguntar por ambos, por aquí corre muy rápido las noticias- dijo con fastidio Tsunade

-Esta bien oba san, yo le diré a los idiotas lo que paso – Naruto vio a Tsunade a meterse a la misma sala que se habían metido las otras enfermeras.

- ¡Naruto!- una voz muy fuerte se escucho en la sala de hospital- ¿que paso? ¿Donde esta la frentona? ¿Esta bien? ¡Dímelo todo en este instante!- la rubia gritaba frenéticamente

- Ino, por favor cálmate -decía un poco asombrado de lo rápida que podía hablar esta- te lo contare todo, ademas, Sakura lo desearía así- dijo con mucha tristeza al final.

- ¿Paso algo malo Naruto?- pregunto Ino muy asustada- Sakura… ella no volvió verdad- decía con decepción.

- No lo hizo, pero… todavía confió en ella, hare todo lo posible para ayudarla-decía con emoción- aunque me siento culpable, si hubiera sabido mas de ella quizás esto no estaría pasando.

-no te culpes Naruto- decía Ino, mientras se sentaba al lado de Naruto y lo tomaba de la mano- la frentezota sabe esconder muy bien sus emociones y ella no le gusta preocupar a los otros- suspiro- ¿sabes? desde que éramos pequeñas me di cuenta que ella era diferente .

-¿como que diferente? Yo sabia que Sakura la molestaban los otros niños y que era muy tímida, pero ella no hacia nada… mm en verdad no entiendo en que la encontrabas diferente- decía este pensando sobre su amiga.

-lo primero que me di cuenta es que ella se frenaba, ella se podía defender pero no lo hacia y actuaba muy bien, mientras pasaba el tiempo me di cuenta que ella no me hablaba de sus padres y cuando nos peleamos por Sasuke, sentí que ella en verdad no le gustaba, sino que habría otro objetivo en eso- Ino frunció el seño – puf siempre tan misteriosa esa chica.

- ¡woo! Ino sabes mucho de Sakura solo con observarla, sino me lo dices hasta ahora ni siquiera me entero- en las palabras de Naruto había mucha admiración hacia Ino – dime mas de Sakura- pidió alegremente el rubio

- jajá claro que se sobre ella, soy su mejor amiga – la mirada de Ino se entristeció- a pesar de eso, no me di cuenta de que ella sufría, si no es por lo que dijo Sai nunca me hubiera dado cuenta, ¿sabes? Sai me pregunto si era cercana a Sakura, cuando le dije así, me pregunto ¿Por qué Sakura sonríe mejor que yo? Yo no entendí en ese momento hasta que Sai me dice "su sonrisa falsa es la mejor de todas, en este poco tiempo que he estado con ella, ninguna vez a sonreído" que clase de amiga soy si ni siquiera me di cuenta de eso- al decir lo ultimo, lagrimas gruesas recorrían el rostros de la rubia.

- Ino, no llores – dijo Naruto mientras la abrazaba- nadien se dio cuenta- Naruto soltó a Ino y puso sus manos en el rostro de Ino- Tienes que ser fuerte por ella, algún día lograremos que Sakura sea feliz, no importa que no sea en este lugar, pero ambos debemos estar ahí en ese momento con ella ¿entendido?- Ino respondió con una sonrisa- "esta bien Naruto"- el rubio al verla tan cerca se sonrojo.

-No sabia que ustedes tenían algo- interrumpió una voz femenina- yo pensaba que te gustaba Sakura, Naruto.

- No saques conclusiones erróneas Ten Ten- dijo molesta Ino, la cual se separo de Naruto – ademas ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Mejor dicho que hacen todos ustedes aquí?

- solo venimos a saber sobre Haruno, ella es tan débil, que creo que con un ataque de Sasuke o de Karin quedo grave ¿o me equivoco?- decía con burla ten ten.

- Idiota, no ofendas a Sakura – gritaba molesta la rubia- ella es mas fuerte que todos juntos y si dices algo así de nuevo te golpeare hasta la muerte

- yo no creo que eso pase Ino san- interrumpe la voz suave de Hinata- eres las mas débil de nosotras

- Cállate Hyuuga, tu eres la patética aquí por algo tu padre no te aceptaba, ademas, quien es la estúpida que no fue capaz de decir sus sentimientos, solo sientes celos de Sakura, ella es mejor en todo, por algo tu clan la quería adentro de el- respondió con burla Ino.

- por favor, mas respeto con mi prometida Ino san- pidió Neji amablemente.

-problemática- comento un perezoso Shikamaru- ademas Ino, venimos a preguntar sobre el resultado de la misión no a pelear.

- yo… le contare lo que paso- dijo Naruto ganándose la atención de todos- no pudimos traer a Sakura de vuelta, cuando la encontramos estaba con Itachi, juugo y suigetsu, ella nos estaba esperando, pero no pusimos hacer nada era muy fuerte.

-¿Itachi peleo con ustedes? ¿Por que estaba con Haruno?- pregunto Neji

- ella se unió a Akatsuki, mejor dicho ellos le pidieron que se uniera- observo los rostros sorprendido de todos los novatos y el equipo Gai- Sakura lucho con Sasuke, al principio suigetsu y juugo nos distrajeron a kakashi, Tsunade y a mi, cuando nos volteamos horrorizado nos dimos cuenta, que Sasuke estaba en mal estado y Karin…-Naruto se detuvo con su narración.

- ¿que paso con mi amiga?- pregunto cautelosa Ten

- Sakura la tomo de los cabellos, hizo un jutsu y la mato al frente de Sasuke- Naruto vio que las chicas estaban llorando y los chicos estaban sorprendidos- después de eso Sasuke callo inconsciente al suelo , después se dirigió a mi pero uso un solo golpe para bloquear todos mis puntos de chakra, no quería hacerme daño, así que solo hizo que me desmayara … el resto me lo conto Tsunade… ella peleo con kakashi pero sin ningún esfuerzo lo venció en minutos, incluso Tsunade dijo que ella solo estaba jugando y a la vieja no le hizo nada- cuando Naruto termino de narrar lo sucedido el silencio de hizo presente.

-Exacto eso fue lo que sucedió, si escucho de nuevo a cualquiera de ustedes decir que mi alumna es débil, yo misma los castigare- dijo Tsunade fríamente a las personas que estaban allí- ademas, ella dijo que si alguno de ustedes intervenía con ella, los mataría sin piedad.

- ¿como están Sasuke y kakashi? –pregunto algo preocupado Naruto.

-Kakashi en un mes estará como nuevo- decía aliviada Tsunade, pero su rostro cambio a uno de preocupación- pero… Sasuke, no se recuperara jamás, ya que no creo que Sakura deshaga lo que hizo, ella es la única capaz de curarlo.

- ¿que le hizo esa traidora a Sasuke?- pregunto Ten Ten a Tsunade

Tsunade y Ino fulmino a Ten Ten con su mirada- bueno el bastardo se lo merece- dijo Tsunade- uff… Sasuke tenía menos lesiones que Kakashi en su cuerpo, pero Sakura golpeo un nervio del cuerpo de Sasuke, logrando que este no pueda utilizar correctamente chakra

-Entonces oba san, ¿Sasuke ya no podrá ser un ninja?- pregunto Naruto

-Exacto, el desde ahora será un simple civil de Konoha , aunque debe sentirse agradecido de que esta vivo, me parece que Sakura hizo un acuerdo con alguien , sino el Uchiha estaría muerto- Tsunade dirigió la mirada a sus ninjas y se sintió muy decepcionada al ver que estos eran unos bastardos, lo mas probable es que abandonen al Uchiha como hicieron con Sakura- me dan asco lo sabían, trataron mal a Sakura y todo lo que pase ahora con este pueblo y con ustedes lo tendrán merecido, esto apesta, ¡ahora márchense antes que los golpee!- grito molesta Tsunade.

Todos los chicos se retiraron, en sus rostros se podían ver el terror y el remordimiento, en ese instante se arrepintieron de tratar tan mal a Sakura y quizás Tsunade tenían razón ellos apestaban y quizás mas adelante la propia vida se encargaría de hacerlos pagar.

-¿ustedes no se van?- pregunto con duda a ambos rubios

-claro que no, tenemos que buscar una solución o algo para ayudar a la frentezota-dijo muy decidida Ino.

- ella tiene razón, busquemos todo sobre ella y sobre su clan- dijo entusiasmado Naruto

- jajá chicos por eso mismo Sakura los quiere a ambos, transportémonos a mi oficina ya que alguien podría espiar-Tsunade hizo los sellos y desapareció en una nube de humo, Naruto e Ino, imitaron a Tsunade.

Cuando llegaron vieron a Tsunade con una botella de sake recién abierto-oba san, no es hora de tomar- dijo molesto Naruto.

-ahh déjame beber no lo he hecho en días- Tsunade se sentó en un sillón y bebió un trago largo de su botella- ¡uff se siente bien!- la hokage vio que ambos rubios la miraban con fastidio- bueno, ya comencemos ¿Qué sabemos de Sakura?

-que ella vio morir a toda su familia, que sabe toda la verdad sobre el clan Uchiha, que la entrenaron como asesina profesional, mmm y que su apellido es Akuma, eso es todo lo que sabemos- dijo Naruto.

-creo que debemos empezar por lo de la masacre, ella dijo que fue una orden y que danzo era el único traidor, también menciono que los archivos los guardo en esa caja- dijo Tsunade apuntando a una caja sucia- Ino tráeme esa caja.

-esta bien- respondió con un suspiro, Ino tomo la caja la cual estaba pesada y la coloco al lado de Tsunade.

-mmm, nunca había visto esto papeles, Sakura los dejo aquí a propósito- Tsunade echaba un vistazo a todos los papeles y casi escupe el sake que estaba tomando cuando leyó el informe – ¡no puede ser!- grito sorprendida

- ¿que pasa?- preguntaron a la vez Naruto e Ino.

-La masacre del clan Uchiha fue una orden del consejo, estos papeles dicen que los Uchiha iban a dar un golpe de estado, así que por el bien de Konoha se dio la orden de matar a todo el clan… Itachi Uchiha, ambu, fiel a Konoha se le dio la misión por el bien del pueblo de exterminar a todo su clan, sino la realizaba el ,se delegaría a otro ambu… - decía Tsunade en voz baja

- ¡entonces Itachi es inocente! Lo obligaron a matar a su propia familia, esos bastardo, a puesto que lo obligaron irse de la aldea, pero ¿por que no mato a Sasuke?- preguntaba Naruto muy confundido.

- creo que no pudo matar a su querido hermano menor- dijo Ino- quizás acepto la misión con el objetivo de salvar a Sasuke y si lo ataco después era para que Sasuke se hiciera fuerte y pudiera protegerse el mismo, incluso diría que el quería que lo matara- dedujo Ino.

-Tiene razón Ino, pero algo tuvo que salir mal en el plan de Itachi… algooo- dijo pensativa la hokage.

-¡ya se!- grito exaltado Naruto- Sasuke no rompió sus lazos, el no cumplió con lo que le dijo Itachi, Sasuke no fue a matar a Itachi, el solo volvió a la aldea.

- bueno ya sabemos la verdad del clan Uchiha, pero ¿que relación tiene con Sakura?- Tsunade recordó el día que habían luchado, pareciera que Itachi tenia un acuerdo con Sakura y en un minuto juro haberlo visto mirando cariñosamente a Sakura, bueno mejor dicho nunca dejo de verla, ademas cuando activo su sharingan fue en el momento después que Sakura se sacara la capa e hiciera sonrojar a los chicos, incluso ella se sorprendió, Sakura tenia muy bien escondido sus atributos- umm creo sospechar algo- dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa picara

-ehh ¿Qué sabes vieja?- pregunto con curiosidad Naruto

-jajá cosas de chicas mmm esto parece interesante- Tsunade tomo una hoja que estaba al fondo de la caja y lo leyó tranquilamente, una sonrisa esperanzadora apareció en el rostro de Tsunade .

- ¿que es eso Tsunade sama?- pregunto Ino con respeto

-Léelo tu misma- Tsunade le entrego la hoja maltratada a Ino

-esta bien- Ino tomo la hoja con cuidado y empezó a leer , casi se desmayo cuando vio lo que estaba escrito en esas líneas "Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Akuma, se casaran cuando la hereda del clan Akuma cumpla la mayoría de edad, este compromiso es irrompible ya que ambos están unidos por un poderoso jutsu, el cual prohíbe que estén con otras personas"- ¡ que suerte la frentezota ,quizás que este haciendo ahora con el Uchiha, hay que reconocerlo es mas guapo que Sasuke_,_ espero que el haga todo lo posible para ayudarla …- comento Ino con una gran sonrisa, ya que quizás su amiga esta con el chico correcto

-ehh ¿de que hablan? Estoy confundido-dijo torpemente Naruto

-digamos que Sakura tiene a un príncipe sexy que la ayudara a cumplir con lo que sea que este haciendo- exclamo alegremente Ino

Naruto demoro unos minutos en comprender lo que quiso decir – ¡no puede ser! Con el – miro a las rubias, para comprobar si sus sospechas son correctas, ambas sonrieron pícaramente- ohh la comadreja le quitara la pureza a mi hermanita- Naruto siguió unos minutos gritando sobre que debían salvarla de las manos pervertidas- ¡el es muy viejo para ella!- al final dijo Naruto

-Naruto, encontré un certificado de Sakura en donde dice claramente que ella tiene 18 años, eso quiere decir que es mayor por dos años mas que tu, así que no es tan viejo para ella después de todo, jajá incluso quizás cuando todo termine, ella e Itachi revivan el clan, ohh seria genial seria abuela, aunque no dejaría que los mocosos me digieran vieja- Tsunade se perdió en un mundo donde ella mimaba a varios niños.

-Naruto no es tan grave, ademas, que Itachi no es malo después de todo y creo que Sakura merece ser feliz- Ino tomo las manos de Naruto y le sonrió.

- tienes razón, Ino- Naruto respondió con una sonrisa tímida

-Bueno es tarde, vayan a sus casas y descansen, mañana seguiremos investigando sobre Sakura, por lo menos ya hay una interrogante menos.

- esta bien, adiós- ambos se despidieron de la hokage y caminaron por la calles vacías de la aldea.

-Ino, ¿tu crees que Sakura lograra ser feliz?- Naruto se detuve y miro el cielo nocturno.

- estoy segura que lo lograra, ella no se rinde fácilmente, aunque, creo que hay muchos secretos guardados, pero de a poco los descubriremos juntos y así podremos ayudar en algo ¿ten fe en ella?- Ino mira a Naruto el cual parecía perdido mirando el cielo.

-Gracias Ino, eres una chica magnifica- dijo Naruto un poco sonrojado

-Gracias - respondió Ino calmadamente – bueno es hora de irse, nos vemos mañana Naruto – se acerco un poco a Naruto y lo beso suavemente en la mejilla- que duermas bien- lo ultimo que vio Naruto fue a una rubia corriendo hacia su casa un poco sonrojada, cuando Ino se alejo lo suficiente, Naruto puso una sonrisa boba en su rostro y se toco la mejilla.

- En verdad espero que todos seamos felices juntos- susurro Naruto a la nada.

_**FIN**_

_**Espero que le haya gustado este capi, me esforcé mucho por hacerlo, como se puede ver preferí la pareja de NaruxIno ya que creo q en mi fics son muy compatible, la verdad es que detesto a Ten Ten por eso quizás la hice un poco mas orgullosa y burlista (nejihina forever) jeje cualquier duda pregunten y ¡por favor comentennnnn!**_

_**Hasta el próximo Capiii \(^o^)/**_


	8. El comienzo del plan

Hiiii a todos! Al fin puedo publicar . que alegría! Jej he estado un poco ocupada en la universidad y mi libertad se ha reducido considerablemente u.u bueno este capi es un pokito mas largo que los otros y kero hacerles una advertencia jejeje el comienzo de este capitulo es pervertido , demasiado diría yo , dejémoslo que es un lime, mas adelante escribiré algo mas subido de tono . ¡ bueno que lo disfruten!

_**El comienzo del plan**_

POV Normal

Después de que Itachi y Sakura salieron de la habitación del pelinegro, se dirigieron hacia la cocina, como le había dicho antes konan, ambos iban tomados de la mano, aunque Sakura iba un poco incomoda y avergonzada después de su pequeña charla, mientras Itachi caminaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Sakura estaba segura que Deidara le había contado a todos que se habían besado, ahora suigetsu tendría mas razones para molestarla.

-¿nerviosa querida?-pregunto Itachi algo divertido.

- para nada querido, ¿Por qué debería estarlo? - dijo sarcástica

- ya que deberías prepararte para las burlas de Deidara y suigetsu, ademas de que Madara estará atento a cada pasos que realicemos, contando que zetsu y Kisame son sus aliado- respondió muy serio Itachi.

-lo se Itachi, eso lo tengo claro, pero tu diste la idea de decirles a todos que éramos novios para que Madara no sospechara y si pregunta algo sobre nuestra relación, le diré parte de la verdad – la pelirrosa giro su cabeza hacia la dirección de Itachi y lo vio con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y expresión de alivio.

- tienes razón Sakura, pero nuestras relación es mas que un plan para que no sospeche- Itachi se detuvo y volteo a ver a la pelirrosa la cual ya lo estaba mirando- Sakura, aunque apenas nos conozcamos, siento que no puedo dejarte sola ningún momento- el pelinegro la abraso suavemente y puso su cabeza en el hombro – te amo , no quiero que te pase nada, no quiero perder nada mas – le susurro en el oído

-Itachi… yo también te quiero pero tengo miedo de que me lastimes, me cuesta querer y confiar en las personas, una vez lo hice y termine perdiendo- le respondió Sakura quien también lo abrazaba.

- nunca te hare daño Sakura –Itachi se separo de Sakura y le levanto el mentón - ¿me crees?- Itachi la miro directamente

-Yooo… te creo-susurro suavemente

Itachi lentamente se acerco al rostro de la pelirrosa, sus labios se juntaron en un timido beso, para después volverse apasionado, Itachi saboreaba la boca de su chica mientras que Sakura acariciaba el pelo del pelinegro con desenfreno, nunca pensó que un chico la haría sentir de esa manera, estaba tan entusiasmada que su cuerpo reacciono por si solo, sus manos empezaron a bajar para abrir la capa de Itachi para luego meter sus manos por debajo de la camisa que llevaba este. Itachi al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo su pelirrosa sonrió internamente, pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando sintió que las pequeñas manos de Sakura se metía a través de su camisa, haciendo que Itachi soltara un pequeño gemido, de a poco se separo de los labios de la pelirrosa y con un movimiento brusco se deshizo de la capa, Itachi empezó besarle el cuello a la pelirrosa, mientras que su manos recorrían sus caderas pero Itachi quería mas asi que con un movimiento lento empezó a deslizar su mano por el contorno del busto de Sakura haciéndola gemir contra sus labios; Sakura al darse cuenta de los movimientos del pelinegro , ella quería hacerlo sentir lo mismo que ella así que bajo una de sus manos y la metió suavemente hacia su pantalón rozando el gran bulto que había ahí.

-¡Sakura!- gimió Itachi fuerte- detente, si sigues haciendo eso, yo… bueno tu sabes lo que pasara- dijo algo avergonzado

-mmm que pasara si sigo haciendo esto- Sakura paso unos de sus dedos por encima de los bóxer - Itachi ¿no te gusta lo que estoy haciendo? –susurro sensualmente en la oreja del pelinegro

- Sakura…-Itachi al estar muy excitado tomo bruscamente a Sakura y la aprisiono contra la pared- no juegues con fuego ya que te puede quemar-le dijo para después besarla bruscamente mientras que tocaba desesperadamente el cuerpo de Sakura, a ambos la ropa le empezaba a estorbar así que Itachi le desgarro la polera a Sakura y empezó a besar toda la parte descubierta, Sakura no se quedo atrás así que también le quito la polera al pelinegro sin despegar sus labios de su cuello, en ese momento los dos estaban tan perdidos con uno y el otro ,que no se dieron cuenta de que alguien se acercaba hasta que esa persona habló.

- ¡ohh! Miren que sorpresa me he encontrado- exclamo fuertemente con su voz aniñada- jejeje si quieren hacer bebes mejor vayan a un cuarto- dijo Tobi.

-no molestes Tobi- le dijo la pelirrosa a Tobi intentando de calmar el rubor que tenia en su rostro, mientras tomaba su capa y se la colocaba.

-¡no te enojes Sakura chan! Tobi no quería molestar- su tono se voz era demasiado dulce y eso fastidio mas a Sakura.

- Tobi déjanos en paz o sino dejare que Sakura te mate- hablo el pelinegro el cual también se había puesto su capa- ademas, ¿que quieres? Por algo nos interrumpiste o ¿no?- pregunto cortante Itachi.

-jejeje yo no quería nada, solo iba a la cocina a comer y Tobi encontró a ustedes haciendo cosas pervertidas, mmm ¿desde cuando son novios?- pregunto curioso y algo sospechoso Madara.

-estábamos comprometidos desde mi nacimiento – respondió Sakura

-"_nunca me entere de eso, tendré que tener cuidado con lo que haga estos dos , juntos serian indestructible y eso no me conviene, aunque … si ellos tuvieran un hijo ese niño seria demasiado poderoso, seria el arma perfecta_"- pensaba Madara mientras una sonrisa retorcida esta en su oculto rostro- ¡felicitaciones! Espero que estén mucho tiempo juntos y que los dos renazcan sus clanes, mejor vamos a la cocina, me muero de hambre.

-esta bien Tobi, adelántate tu, nosotros te seguiremos de inmediato- dijo Itachi

-los espero en un rato –dijo Tobi y se fue hacia la dirección de la cocina.

-estúpido Madara, lo mas probable es que sospeche de nosotros o sino esta creando un plan que lo beneficie a el- la pelirrosa tenia el ceño fruncido.

-no te preocupes por el – Itachi se acerco y abrazo a Sakura – ya veremos lo que hacemos ademas que tienes que comenzar a entrenar a suigetsu y a juugo, ademas, de curar mis ojos.

-lo se- suspiro la pelirrosa- hoy comenzare a entrenar a ambos y en la noche empezare la curación de tu ojos, acuérdate que no debes activar el sharingan, hasta que yo te diga, mejor vamos a estas altura Deidara le habrá contado a todos sobre nuestra relación – la pelirrosa se soltó del agarre de Itachi y empezó a caminar hacia la cocina.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro el pelinegro alcanzo a Sakura y le tomo la mano- no te vas a librar de mi – se acerco a su oreja y le susurro- ademas, que tenemos que terminar pronto lo que comenzamos- Sakura al acordarse se sonrojo, mientras que Itachi dio una carcajada.

En la cocina de Akatsuki

-La jefecita se demora demasiado- se quejo el peli celeste- ya es casi hora de comer

-No te preocupes, debe estar con Itachi san – dijo juugo

-yo se por que se demora tanto – Deidara se acerco hacia donde estaban los dos chicos-¿ quieren saber?

- ¡claro!, dímelo rubio – exigió suigetsu – y por favor, no omitas detalles

-jajá esta bien, Konan y yo, fuimos a buscar a Itachi y Sakura, cuando entramos a la habitación del Uchiha jajá esos dos se estaban besando apasionadamente, creo que si no lo hubiéramos interrumpidos, esos dos estarían en la cama- dijo pícaro el rubio.

-woo enserio, yo sabia que esos cubitos de hielo tenían hormonas ¿Qué dices juugo?- suigetsu le pregunto a su compañero.

- bueno, creo que esta bien que los dos estén juntos y le aconsejo a ustedes dos – refiriéndose a Deidara y suigetsu – que no molesten a Sakura sama y a Itachi san.

-jajá es broma – gritaron los dos riéndose a carcajadas- será muy divertido burlarse.

-Hagan lo que quieran, si terminan en estado vegetal , no será mi culpa- les advirtió juugo

-Mira es Tobi – dijo suigetsu- ese chico no me da buena espina, será tan poderoso como dice la jefecita.

- Tobi se hace el idiota, pero no tiene ningún pelo de tonto, así que no hay que confiar en el- Deidara lo miro con cierto rencor.

Sakura e Itachi entraron a la cocina tomados de la mano al verlos suigetsu se paro y grito- jefecita como me puedes hacer esto, yo creía que me amabas y me engañas con un chico que usa coleta igual que una chica – lagrimas falsas corría en el rostro de suigetsu mientras que Deidara rodaba en el piso muerto de risa y juugo hacia todo lo posible para no reírse

-Ahora si lo mato- susurro peligrosamente Sakura

-no lo tomes en cuenta, lo hacen solo para molestar, ademas véngate en el entrenamiento – aconsejo el pelinegro

- Suigetsu cierra la maldita boca y tu Deidara deja de reírte pareces idiota – grito del otro extremo Konan – ahora, todos pongan su trasero a la mesa para que almorcemos.

-esta bien- gritaron todos excepto Sakura e Itachi.

Sakura se acerco a suigetsu, el peli celeste muy asustado dijo- no me mates, solo era una pequeña broma.

-Cállate idiota, no te matare por el momento, solo te quiero decir que empezaremos el entrenamiento después de almuerzo, así que prepárate ya que sentirás que estarás en el infierno- Sakura ladeo su cabeza para dirigirse a juugo que estaba sentado al lado izquierdo de suigetsu- juugo te sanare mientras que suigetsu este entrenando, después veremos que tipo de entrenamiento es el mas adecuado para ti ¿entendido?

-si, Sakura sama – respondió con una pequeña sonrisa al darse cuenta que al fin podrá curarse y no matar a nadie sin necesidad

Sakura camino hacia su asiento el cual estaba al frente de suigetsu y en medio de Itachi y konan, mientras traspasaba el tiempo, Sakura se dio cuenta que zetsu no la dejaba de mirar ni un segundo, y pensó que de debía eliminarlo pronto, también se fijo en Tobi el cual parecía tener una conversación seria con Kisame, la pelirrosa se dio cuenta que tenia que tener mucho cuidado con cada paso que daba, ya que si se equivocaba su plan no funcionaria.

Itachi el cual estaba al lado de su pelirrosa no la dejo de ver en ningún momento, vio que Sakura se ponía tensa, después de unos momento de analizar la situación se dio cuenta también que zetsu la miraba de una forma extraña, Itachi sintió que algo se le revolvía en el estomago, nadie podía mirar a su pelirrosa de esa forma, tenia que deshacerse pronto de esa planta.

El resto del almuerzo se paso amenamente, por suerte de Saura e Itachi, zetsu empezó una conversación con Kisame y otro miembro de Akatsuki, Konan le preguntaba muchas cosas a Sakura, en una de sus preguntas Sakura se sonrojo y la reacción de konan fue tirarse a los brazos de la pelirrosa para decirle que se veía muy linda sonrojada, Itachi que estaba a su lado igual se sonrojo, por lo que había dicho konan, aunque lo disimulo mejor que Sakura. Cuando el almuerzo termino, Sakura le pidió a konan si la podía guiar a algún campo de entrenamiento en donde no hubiera ninguna gota de agua, Konan de enseguida dijo que la siguiera.

-Suigetsu, juugo – dijo Sakura- vamos a entrenar

- esta bien- ambos chicos respondieron

-Hn- dijo cortante- tenemos que seguir a konan, ella nos llevara al campó de entrenamiento, ¿están seguros que quieren entrenar?, esta es su ultima oportunidad para arrepentirse- pregunto muy seria, Sakura.

- jefecita, desde el momento que decidimos salir de Konoha , hemos decidido acatar cada palabra que usted dice, ademas, de ayudarla, el entrenamiento usted lo hace por que nos aprecia, aunque no lo diga, nos quiere- por primera vez Sakura había oído a suigetsu hablar seriamente y eso la sorprendió.

- es su decisión, la verdad es que no quiero que muera ninguno de los dos , ademas, que son necesarios para deshacerse de algunos estorbos- respondió en voz baja Sakura .

- No hay problema ¿verdad juugo?- suigetsu miro al pelinaranja

- estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que dijo suigetsu, Sakura sama- dijo respetuosamente juugo.

-esta bien, vamos- Sakura camino hacia la dirección de konan seguido por sus compañeros, la peliazul guio a los tres hacia un campo de entrenamiento muy árido, era perfecto para entrenamiento para ninjutsu.

-jefecita, este lugar es muy seco, usted sabe que soy de tipo agua, ¿Por qué estamos en este lugar?- pregunto curiosamente suigetsu.

-aquí te entrenaras suigetsu- Sakura sonrió macabramente – tendrás que hacer un jutsu de agua en este lugar tan seco, solo ocupando lo que tienes aquí.

-pero… yo… como hago eso, tu estas loca- grito algo asustado suigetsu

-no estoy loca, suigetsu, solo se trata de un buen control de chakra , mira- Sakura hizo unos sellos y al instante después tenia una esfera de agua en su mano – es posible hacer jutsu de agua , solo se necesita entrenamiento, si logras hacer y mejorar tus jutsu en un lugar así, serás invencible, ya que no necesitaras tanta agua y chakra para realizar estos ataques, tendrás mas resistencia , ademas, cuando puedas hacer un jutsu de agua en este campo , te enseñare a utilizar tu espada de una forma que ni siquiera samehada podrá vencerle.

- woo, en serio, pero ¿de donde saco agua en un lugar como este?- pregunto dudoso el chico.

- el aire- respondió simplemente Sakura- tiene agua, si logras un control casi perfecto de chakra puedes juntar las moléculas y convertirlas en grandes torrentes de agua

- bien, estoy motivado, quiero comenzar en este instante- grito entusiasmado suigetsu .

- deberás correr media hora para calentar, después intentaras acumular tu chakra en una zona de tu cuerpo, te recomiendo que sea tu mano, mírame a mi- Sakura acumulo su chakra de color verde en su mano- de esta forma puedes romper incluso una montaña, si logras esto puede comenzar con la etapa de reunir y mezclar el agua con tu chakra.

-jaja bueno yo no tengo que romper una montaña ¿cierto?- miro los ojos de Sakura con algo de miedo.

-ohh, suigetsu si tienes que hacerlo, cuando lo hagas podrás dar el siguiente paso- la sonrisa de Sakura era maliciosa- ademas, te lo mereces por lo de hace rato, empieza en este momento a calentar y no quiero ver tu estúpido rostro hasta que hayas roto esa piedra- apunto hacia una roca que era demasiada alto y gruesa.

- esta bien – suigetsu de inmediato empezó a trotar por el campo de entrenamiento.

-Sakura no será mucho para el- pregunto preocupada konan.

- no te preocupes, no creo que muera, ademas el tiene un perfecto control sobre el agua debería serle mas fácil, aunque le costara romper esa roca, yo me demore 3 meses en hacer eso , aunque creo que suigetsu se demora quizás dos días- respondió calmadamente

-¡dos días Sakura! El pobrecito no aguantara tanto – le reclamo konan a la pelirrosa

-mmm quizás necesitara hidratarse un poco- Sakura hizo el gesto de estar pensando- konan, ¿podrás traerle agua y un poco de comida? Pero solo una vez al día- le advirtió

-esta bien Sakura, espero nunca entrenarme contigo, eres muy exigente – suspiro con un poco de alivio, por lo menos era bueno saber que el pobre chico podrá comer algo.

-Juugo, ven aquí- dijo con voz calmada la pelirrosa

-Sakura sama, a mi hará hacer lo mismo que suigetsu- pregunto con temor juugo.

-no te preocupes tu entrenamiento se basara en el control de tu sello, ademas, que en el entrenamiento de suigetsu iba un poco de venganza, tu no has hecho nada, así que no tienes nada que temer-

- uff, me alegro- la cara de juugo tenia una expresión de total alivio

-pero juugo… - en el rostro de Sakura se veía la preocupación – yo no te quitare el sello, solo hare que tu lo puedas controlar y eso depende mucho de ti.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- pregunto konan muy interesada.

-encontré un ninjutsu medico muy difícil de hacer, los único que eran capaz de realizarlo eran algunos miembros del clan de mi madre, principalmente consiste en meterse en la mente de la persona y lograr que su personalidad malvada acepte a la buena o viceversa, tendrás que luchar contra ti mismo juugo, yo no podre ayudarte ya que tendré que mantener el jutsu mientras dure todo el procedimiento y estar atenta con los resultados, si puedes vencer a tu lado oscuro y mezclarlo con el tuyo en ese instante realizare un tipo de sello que remplazara el sello que había hecho Orochimaru, esta es tu batalla juugo , pero confió en que saldrás bien- Sakura le dio una pequeña sonrisa a juugo

-Sakura sama, gracias por esta oportunidad hare todo lo posible para controlar mi lado oscuro ¿pero que le pasara usted? Si el jutsu dura mucho tiempo, usted no tendrá casi nada de chakra y el peor de los casos puede quedarse en un coma- juugo miro con preocupación a Sakura.

-es verdad eso Sakura- pregunto con preocupación konan- si algo te pasa, Itachi nos matara a nosotros tres, por dejarte utilizar ese tipo de jutsu.

-no se preocupen, en el peor de los casos dormiré como un bebe como máximo tres días... – konan miro a los ojos a Sakura y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba mintiendo, pero para no preocupar a juugo decidió callar- ademas que esta noche tengo que empezar a curar a Itachi.

-señorita usted no hará eso esta noche- le reprocho la peliazul a Sakura- si es necesario le contare a Itachi lo que hiciste y créeme un Uchiha molesto y posesivo, no es algo que quieras ver ¿entendido?-

-si - respondió Sakura como si fuera una niña obediente- konan – Sakura se acerco lentamente a la chica y le dijo al oído- si no me despierto en mas de tres días, supervisa a suigetsu y si puede en ese instante romper esa roca, dile que empiece a practicar el siguiente paso, el por si solo debe descubrirlo debe hacerse uno con el agua y dile a Itachi que no se preocupe ¿esta bien?- Sakura se alejo de konan.

-esta bien Sakura, hare lo que me pides- respondió con una sonrisa- Sakura ¿ cuando terminen el sello de juugo debo llevarte a tu habitación?

- si y no solo a mi también a juugo y no hagas nada para ayudar a suigetsu el se quedara aquí hasta que termine su entrenamiento- Sakura se dirigió a juugo – es hora de comenzar ¿estas preparado?

-si Sakura sama – respondió con mucha seguridad.

-entonces comencemos, tírate en el suelo por favor- juugo hizo lo que pidió Sakura, de inmediato Sakura se puso de rodillas en frente de juugo y empezó hacer una secuencia de unos complicado sellos y luego dijo con una voz dulce y melodiosa- **¡CHO TENGOKU JUTSU!-** un chakra de color rosa empezó a rodear el cuerpo de Sakura , apareciéndole unas alas de chakra puro , konan que estaba a una distancia prudente sintió el gran poder de esa técnica, ademas, observo que Sakura parecía un ser mitológico, era hermosa. Sakura cuando estabilizo su chakra puso su mano en cabeza de juugo, susurro unas palabras, en ese instante el chakra de Sakura rodeo a juugo, el callo en un sueño profundo, mientras, Sakura observaba lo que pasaba en la mente de su compañero atenta y concentrada.

POV Juugo

Juugo solo sintió que un gran poder entro en su cuerpo y el creyó quedar inconsciente, pero se sorprendió cuando despertó en un lugar distinto, camino por un pasillo largo y oscuro , de repente diversas imágenes aparecieron en su mente, recordando todo lo que vivió en su vida, eran solo recuerdos dolorosos, sintió que no era capaz de avanzar, hasta que oyó la voz de Sakura- juugo tienes que aceptar tu pasado para poder avanzar en tu presente, esos recuerdos no te harán daño, ya que son solo eso, avanza sin detenerte y abraza tu pasado sin temer – juugo se tranquilizo y pensó que Sakura tenia razón, no podía hacer nada para cambiar el pasado, pero, si podía superar esto el no cometería los errores del pasado, ademas, sabia que ahora no estaba solo, incluso alguien estaba arriesgando su vida para curarlo, de a poco se deshizo de todos esos recuerdos que lo atormentaban y nuevamente retomo el camino , avanzaba con mucho cuidado ya que cada vez que daba un paso, el camino se oscurecía mas, el siguió caminando, no sabia cuanto tiempo lo había echo pero el sabia que no podía rendirse, cuando pensó eso, pudo ver al final del camino un poco de luz, lo mas rápido posible se dirigió a ahí, cuando llego a la luz todo se desvaneció y apareció una gran reja , se acerco lentamente y observo hacia el interior, se sorprendió al verse a si mismo en ese lugar , la voz de Sakura se hizo presente de nuevo – ese eres tu, el lado oscuro que todos tenemos y que esta atrapado en un lado de nuestra mente, convéncelo en unirse contigo , no olvides que el siente el mismo miedo que tu, lleguen a algún acuerdo en donde ambos puedan existir- en ese momento el entendió , el juugo oscuro no tenia la culpa de sus temores, se acerco a la reja y dijo :

– por favor, no te asustes quiero hablar contigo

el otro juugo lo miro con temor y le pregunto - ¿Qué quieres?-

-que seamos uno, tu tienes un gran poder que sirve para sobrevivir, ademas que no quiero que este solo en este lugar,¿ aceptas unirte conmigo?- pregunto con timidez.

El juugo oscuro miro el rostro que era igual al suyo y pudo ver la sinceridad de este, el no le mentia quería que ambos fueran uno, el no tenia que pensar su respuesta, el la sabia hace tiempo- espero esto hace mucho, me alegro que al fin me aceptaras – una pequeña sonrisa cruzo el rostro de ambos y lo ultimo que escucharon fue la voz de una chica.

POV NORMAL

Konan había observado atentamente a ambos, en algún momento se asusto cuando vio a juugo gritar , pero por suerte después de un instante el se calmo y no había ningún cambio en estas horas que habían pasado. Pero konan realmente estaba preocupada por Sakura, había momentos en que su chakra bajaba considerablemente, para después recuperarlo de inmediato, vio que el rostro de Sakura estaba lleno de sudor y que había palidecido, esta realmente preocupada por ella, si algo le pasaba seria su culpa por no detenerla , mientras pensaba en esto, sintió que un gran chakra de liberaba , muy preocupada vio a Sakura que había abierto sus ojos y hacia nuevamente unos sellos , cuando termino Sakura dijo con su voz casi extinta- jutsu de sellado- y puso sus malos en pecho de juugo, una gran luz rodeo a ambos y el chakra de Sakura se extendió por toda la base, cuando konan abrió los ojos , observo que Sakura estaba desmallada al lado del juugo , el cual permanecía dormido

-¡Sakura!- corriendo se acerco al cuerpo de Sakura y se sorprendió que su pulso estaba muy bajo.

-konan ¿Qué paso?- pregunto suigetsu preocupado

-revisa a juugo, suigetsu – dijo preocupada, con lo poco que sabia de ninjutsu medico, reviso a Sakura y pudo comprobar que su chakra estaba extinto, era un milagro que siguiera viva.

- juugo esta bien, solo esta dormido ¿Cómo esta la jefecita?- pregunto con temor

- es un milagro que este viva – dijo en un susurro, mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

- pero… se pondrá bien ¿cierto?- suigetsu estaba muy nervioso y preocupado.

- yo... Lo creo, por algo hizo esa técnica, ella sabia las consecuencias , suigetsu mejor vuelve a tu entrenamiento yo me ocupare de ellos- konan miro al peli celeste- no me mires así, Sakura me lo pidió, así que ve

-esta bien, dime cuando este bien- suigetsu nuevamente se dirigió a entrenar.

-konan- la peliazul se volteo a ver y se sorprendió que cerca suyo estaban la mayoría de los miembros de Akatsuki-

-Itachi… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto nerviosa

-sentimos un gran poder emanar de este lugar ¿Qué paso?- pregunto serio, examino todo el lugar y se sorprendió al ver a su pelirrosa tirada en el suelo junto a juugo- ¡Sakura! – El pelinegro apareció enseguida al lado de la pelirrosa y le tomo el pulso, Itachi se sorprendió al ver que Sakura tenia poco pulso- ¿Qué paso konan?- pidió preocupado Itachi.

-ella hizo una técnica para sanar a juugo del sello, pero , este se extendió por unas cuatro horas y creo que para terminar el sellado utilizo un poco de su energía vital, de ahí venia ese poder que sintieron, fue Sakura- explico konan a los demás.

- ¿cual es su estado?- pidió una voz gruesa y enfadada, konan se sorprendió, era la primera vez que oía a Tobi hablar así.

-ella… no tiene chakra y su pulso esta débil, no se que hacer ya que no tiene ningún daño físico – del rostro de konan caía lagrimas.

- ¿por que no la detuviste?- pregunto Itachi

-tu la conoces mejor que yo, créeme que lo intente pero me dijo que estaría bien y que lo peor que le pudiera pasar seria dormir como un bebe, yo… creo que Sakura se recuperara pero quizás no despierte en algunos días o inclusos semanas- konan miro tristemente a la pelirrosa, sintiéndose culpable.

-Itachi llévala a su habitación- ordeno Madara con su voz seria- tu konan llévate al grandote a su habitación y los demás vuelvan a sus actividades, no quiero escuchar ninguna palabra de esto.

-esta bien- dijeron todos

-konan yo te ayudo con juugo- dijo Deidara- es muy grande para ti sola

-gracias Deidara – con muy poco esfuerzo ambos levantaron a juugo y lo llevaron a su habitación.

POV DE Itachi

El pelinegro tomo con mucho cuidado a su pelirrosa y la cargo, mientras que con una velocidad increíble la llevo hacia su cuarto, se sentía tan impotente, odia no poder hacer nada en este tipo de situaciones, casi se muere del susto cuando vio que Sakura tenia muy poco pulso, ademas, que estaba muy helada. Muy suavemente la puso en su cama, le acaricio el rostro y se dio cuenta que estaba muy helada, enseguida fue a buscar mas mantas para cubrirla, cuando pudo comprobar que estaba cómoda en su cama, se sentó al lado de ella y le tomo la mano.

-eres una idiota – Itachi apretó fuerte la mano de Sakura- no debiste utilizar ese tipo de técnica, ¿que haría si te perdiera?¿ Todavía no entiendes que eres lo mas importante para mi?- Itachi miro por la ventana que estaba al lado de la cama de Sakura y se dio cuenta que las estrellas adornaban el cielo nocturno- Sakura, despierta pronto – Itachi se quito sus sandalia e hizo un espacio en la cama de Sakura para acostarse junto a ella- buenas noche, mi cerezo – le dijo, mientras besaba dulcemente los labios y se dormía junto a su Sakura.

**Espero que le haya gustado el capi / , hice mi mejor esfuerzo por escribirlo y disculpen si hay muxas faltas de ortografía. **

**En el próximo capitulo escribiré sobre la reacción de Sasuke al enterarse que ya no podrá ser un ninja jojojo dulce venganza :3 , ¡por favor comenten !**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capi bye bye**


	9. El despertar y una verdad dolorosa

"

hiii! Jejee al fin puedo publicar un nuevo capii , uff la universidad me tiene muy ocupada u.u por eso es que no tengo tiempo de escribir, pero he hecho todo lo posible para que disfruten de un nuevo capi de mi fics :3 ahh se me olvida! Gracias a todas las personas q comentan, un kiss a todos!

**Capitulo 9**

**El despertar y una verdad dolorosa**

Ya había pasado más de dos semanas desde la pelea entre Sakura y el equipo 7, en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo los rumores de la traición de Sakura no era desconocida para nadie, la mayoría de los habitantes de la hoja no podían creer que esa chica pelirrosa, la que siempre fue débil, haya derrotado a los ninjas mas fuertes de la aldea sin siquiera sudar un poco.

El mismo Naruto se encargo de decir que Sakura era la kunoichi mas fuerte que existía y que estaba orgullosa de su hermanita por haberle pateado el trasero al Teme, mientras tanto, Tsunade se encargaba de darle las misiones más absurdas a los supuestos amigos de la pelirrosa, ya que todavía seguía enfadada por lo que habían dicho en el hospital e Ino en donde fuera defendía a Sakura, diciéndole a todos de que la aldea estaba podrida y que todo lo que hiciera Sakura se lo merecían, aunque, lamentablemente todos dejaron de hablar con la rubia tratándola cruelmente, así que Ino solo hablaba con la hokage, Shizune y Naruto.

_**Pov Tsunade**_

-¡argg! Malditos ancianos- Tsunade se tiro en su sillón muy molesta- ¡Shizunee! Tráeme inmediatamente una botella de sake –ordeno furiosa la rubia.

Shizune que estaba en su oficina escucho el grito de la hokage e inmediatamente fue a buscar una botella-"Tsunade_ sama, esta muy molesta mejor me doy prisa"-_pensaba algo asustada la pelinegra.

-¡Shizune apresúrate!- grito de nuevo Tsunade

-Tsunade sama, aquí esta su licor – Shizune entro corriendo a la habitación

-Te tardaste- recrimino la rubia- oh! Esto es lo único que me puede calmar – Tsunade observo a su botella con admiración, después la abrió y bebió hasta la mitad en un solo trago.

-mmm, Tsunade sama se puede saber ¿por que esta tan molesta?- pregunto temerosa la pelinegra.

-esos malditos ancianos o mejor dicho esa basura de Danzo- susurro con rencor- uff Shizune después te digo cuando este Naruto e Ino, solo espera un rato- la rubia de un trago termino lo que quedaba de sake.

- Tiene que ver con Sakura ¿cierto?- Shizune miro a Tsunade - entonces tendré que esperar a ambos, hokage… ¿usted sabe que están tratando muy mal a Ino?

-Lo se-los ojos de Tsunade se entristecieron – y no puedo hacer nada más, intento castigarlos con misiones grado D, pero no aprenden la lección, en verdad lo siento por Ino ya que ella es la mejor amiga de Sakura, pero todo tiene su castigo- una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Tsunade- en algún momento Sakura se va a enterar y va a tomar venganza y yo no voy a detener a mi alumna.

-pero eso va a producir mas problemas, incluso la pueden desplazar de su cargo- decía preocupada Shizune.

- créeme Shizune seria feliz si pasa eso- decía sinceramente la rubia- Sakura tenia razón, esta aldea esta podrida, ademas, soy una sannin y tengo ciertos privilegios.

- si pasa algo como eso, yo la seguiré hacia donde sea Tsunade sama- decía Shizune sin titubear.

-Lo se Shizune y estoy agradecida de eso – Tsunade miraba conmovida a su alumna – ademas, necesito a alguien que page mis cuentas.

-¡Tsunade sama!- grito enojada- no cambia en nada ¿cierto?

-en eso te equivocas Shizune, todos hemos cambiado- Tsunade se paro de su asiento y se acerco hacia la ventana – especialmente Naruto y Sakura.

- Tiene razón- un pequeño suspiro salió de los labios de Shizune- espero que en algún futuro, todo se solucione y que todos lo que han sufrido sean felices.

-También lo espero Tsunade estaba distraída mirando el cielo, hasta que esa tranquilidad fue rota por un chico hiperactivo-¡ Oba san! , Sasuke despertó tienes que venir rápido- Naruto estaba muy agotado ya que había corrido desde el hospital hacia la oficina de la hokage.

-¡El Uchiha despertó! Argg este día no puede empeorar mas - una atmosfera melancólica apareció alrededor de Tsunade- Shizune, hace todo mis papeles y encárgate de todo mientras no estoy ¿entendiste?

-¡Hai! Tsunade sama, no se preocupe de nada- respondió Shizune

-Vamos Naruto – dijo cansada Tsunade-

- esta bien Oba san- el rostro de Naruto se volvió serio, ya que sabia que tenia que enfrentarse a Sasuke y contarle la verdad, cuando salió de sus pensamientos Naruto observo como Tsunade desaparecía en una nube de Humo- soy un idiota, se me había olvidado que podía hacer ese jutsu- Imitando el acto de la hokage, Naruto desapareció en una nube de humo.

_**POV Sasuke**_

_-"siento mis ojos muy pesados y mi cuerpo no tiene energía… ¿que paso? Yo… ahora recuerdo, Sakura… lucho conmigo y me venció fácilmente" –_ ¿En donde estoy?- pregunto en voz alta a nadie en especial.

- En el hospital- respondió una voz de un hombre.

- Kakashi sensei… ¿Qué sucedió con Sakura?- Sasuke con sus pocas energía logro sentarse en la cama, para poder mirar mejor al peligris.

- ella… se fue con Itachi a la base de Akatsuki – Sasuke se dio cuenta de la culpa que sentía kakashi-ella tiene razón, soy peor que escoria.

-Kakashi… soy el único culpable, yo la lastime, la humille y hice que todos se alejaran de ella –decía con voz acongojada el pelinegro- quizás, si nunca hubiera vuelto ella seguiría aquí.

-Sasuke la culpa no fue solo tuya sino de todos, nunca nos preguntamos sobre la vida de Sakura, todos creíamos que ella era feliz y tenía su familia… nos equivocamos y ahora estamos pagando las consecuencias- el peligris a cada momento se arrepentía de haber tomado esa decisión, que cambio el curso de la historia, por eso, ahora solo se resignaba a los sucesos que iban a suceder.

- ¿que paso después de que quede inconsciente?- pregunto Sasuke.

- Bueno después de que mato a Karin y te dejo inconsciente, ella se acerco a Naruto y con una mirada lo dejo fuera de batalla, era claro que no quería hacerle daño así que creo que utilizo un genjutsu, después, lucho conmigo pero perdí… ella solo estaba jugando, su forma de pelea me sorprendió, sabia técnicas de alta complejidad, incluso intente de leer los sellos pero no pude y lo único que pude hacer fue protegerme de su ataque- en la mirada de kakashi había admiración hacia Sakura.

- ¿Saliste herido?- Sasuke no quería perderse ningún detalle de los sucesos.

- Físicamente estaba muy mal, tuve varias fracturas en mi cuerpo y mi chakra estaba casi extinto… dormí por una semana para recuperarme… eso quiere decir Sasuke es que llevabas 2 semanas en coma, incluso algunos especialista decían que nunca ibas a despertar y que si lo hacia ibas a tener secuelas graves- explico kakashi.

- "_Hay algo que no me esta diciendo kakashi… algo muy grave, creo que tiene que ver con las secuelas de la peles, pero yo me siento normal…"-_ Sasuke estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que dos personas aparecieron en el cuarto.

- ¡Teme! Me alegro tanto de que despertaras- Naruto se acerco a Sasuke y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Dobe, déjame en paz- pidió molesto el pelinegro.

- Uchiha – interrumpió Tsunade- no estoy nada feliz de que despertaras, Si es por mi hubieras estado postrado por años en esa cama, pero no estoy aquí para recalcarte cuanto te detesto, sino para informarte de algunas cosas- dijo seria la rubia.

- Sasuke- dijo con voz seria Naruto- lo que te pase de aquí hacia adelante será consecuencia de tus propios actos y déjame decirte Sasuke que esta vez no te perseguiré ni te ayudare como antes, ahora mi único objetivo es que Sakura sea feliz con quien ella elija, ella es mi prioridad, no tu- la mirada de Naruto estaba llena de madurez y decisión, afirmando con su mirada que sus palabras eran ciertas.

- _"esa mirada es igual al del cuarto hokage"_- pensaba Kakashi.

- Naruto no me importa lo que pienses, tu sabes que tengo un objetivo y tu hasta el momento has sido un estorbo- respondió el pelinegro con la misma voz y mirada del pasado.

- No cambias Sasuke – la voz de Naruto estaba llena de tristeza – pero… me das lastima ya que después de este día, ya no tendrás nada por que vivir.

- Tienes razón Naruto – dijo seria Tsunade- este chico no aprende, pero creo que desde hoy, el Uchiha empezara a apreciar lo que tiene.

- Se están volviendo molestos, así que, díganme de una vez lo que esta pasando- pidió exaltado Sasuke.

- si es lo que quieres- Tsunade voltio su cabeza hacia Naruto el cual tenia su cabeza gacha- primero empezare con el análisis medico, creo que kakashi ya te dijo que es un milagro que despertaras y que es posible que tuvieras secuelas ¿cierto?- Sasuke hizo un gesto afirmativo- bueno, Sakura no te hirió tanto como a kakashi, pero utilizo una técnica especial que nadie es capaz de revertirla y creo que uso su Eiengan en ti.

- ¿que significa eso? ¿Que me hizo Sakura?- pregunto asustado el pelinegro.

- Sakura bloqueo todo tus puntos de chakra- Tsunade miro directamente a Sasuke a los ojos- Uchiha, ya no puedes ser un ninja.

- ¡que! Eso es imposible – la cara de Sasuke estaba llena de terror y miedo-¿por que lo hizo, ella sabia que yo tenia un objetivo en especial?

- Sakura quería matarte- interrumpió Naruto- deberías estar agradecido con la oportunidad que te dio, estas vivo y eso es lo importante-

- ¿de que me sirve vivir, si soy un inútil civil? Respóndanme- grito Sasuke.

- Uchiha ese es tu castigo, ademas, un civil normal es mucho más valioso que basura como tu- respondió fríamente Tsunade.

- Sasuke… estas con vida y en este momento de dificultad vas a saber quien son tus verdaderos amigos- hablo sabiamente kakashi.

- Uchiha todavía nos falta decirte lo más importante- nuevamente Tsunade, miro a Sasuke intentando de descifrar los ojos de este- y no me interrumpas- la rubia le dio una mirada severa a Sasuke, el cual, se le quito la ganas de replicar- Hace alrededor de 9 años había serios problemas internos en Konoha , especialmente con el clan Uchiha los cuales querían hacer un golpe de estado , por eso mismo, el consejo de anciano decidió que tenían que eliminar esa amenaza, aunque debo añadir que el hokage hizo todo lo posible para oponerse a la decisión de los ancianos, pero esos malditos tienen mucho mas poder que un hokage – Tsunade hizo una pausa y luego continuo contando lo que hasta ahora esa información clasificada- como decía, el consejo quería eliminar aquella amenaza y para realizar esa tarea solo había dos personas poderosas , Sakura Haruno e Itachi Uchiha, pero el consejo no quiso involucrar a Sakura, ya que sabían que ella los podía traicionar y asesinarlos a ellos, por eso, la segunda opción era mas conveniente.

- ¿eso quiere decir que fue una orden?- pregunto acongojado el pelinegro.

- exacto Uchiha- respondió Tsunade- como te decía la segunda opción era Itachi Uchiha, tu hermano era un espía y era fiel a la aldea, por eso mismo el decidió ejecutar esa orden, ya que Danzo lo amenazo, le dijo que si el no llevaba a cabo la masacre, lo haría otro ninja que acabaría con todos, incluso contigo.

- ¿ahora entiendes Sasuke? Tu hermano lo hizo por ti, todo este tiempo lo único que hizo fue protegerte, por eso el asesino a su propia familia, el quería que vivieras, que tuvieras amigos, que fueras feliz y si te dijo esas palabras era para que tu fueras fuerte- Naruto se acerco a Sasuke y le dio un golpe en la cara- dime Sasuke ¿ te sirvió de algo dejar la aldea, hacer sufrir a tus amigos y sobretodo te sirvió de algo lastimar a Sakura? - gritaba el rubio con lagrimas de frustración en sus ojos azules- responde, sirvió de algo tanto dolor.

-Naruto…- los ojos del pelinegro estaban lleno de arrepentimiento y pequeñas lagrimas asomaron de su ojos- lo siento, en verdad lo siento y en este momento daría incluso mi vida por cambiar esto , me cegué por el odio nunca quise ver mas allá de lo que estaba al frente mio, fui un idiota.

- Uchiha hace un rato preguntaste por que Sakura no te mato- interrumpió Tsunade con voz calmada- he llegado a la conclusión de que Sakura hizo un trato con Itachi, por eso estas vivo.

-El siempre me ha protegido, mientras que yo lo único que deseaba era asesinarlo- dijo irónicamente Sasuke.

- Uchiha- una nueva voz se hizo presente – hay una cosa más, perdiste a Sakura para siempre o mejor dicho Sakura nunca fue tuya.

- ¿que quieres decir Yamanaka?- Sasuke miro a Ino quien había llegado apenas hace unos minutos.

- Sakura, es de tu hermano y eso quiere decir que Itachi ya no te protegerá , ya que ahora su único objetivo es que Sakura viva y sea feliz a su lado- dijo emocionada la rubia.

- ¿como que de mi hermano? ¿Ellos están juntos, no es que Sakura me amaba a mí? – pregunto exaltado.

- La frentezota es la prometida oficial de Itachi, siempre fue tan suertuda… pero espero que sea feliz con el, ambos se lo merecen – Ino tenia una tierna sonrisa en su rostro- emm,, jeje yo venia solo a restregarle eso en la cara al Uchiha, así que adiós- Ino salió corriendo del cuarto.

-esa chica- suspiro Tsunade- bueno también me voy, ¿vienes kakashi?

- Hai hokage sama, nos vemos pronto Naruto y Sasuke- kakashi y Tsunade salieron dejando a Naruto y Sasuke solos, Un incomodo silencio inundo al cuarto y después de un rato lo único que se podía escuchar era los sollozos de un pelinegro derrotado.

- Sasuke, lo siento- susurro Naruto – no tuve que decirte eso y tampoco golpearte.

-Te entiendo Naruto y el único que debería pedir perdón soy yo- respondió en voz baja- ¿sabes Naruto? siempre intente protegerla, pero me equivoque en la forma de hacerlo.

- ¿que quieres decir Sasuke? No me digas que tu… - dijo algo sorprendido el rubio.

- Escúchame Naruto –pidió Sasuke- te diré todo lo que sentía por Sakura desde que éramos niños.

- Sasuke… te escucho- Naruto se acerco una silla al lado de la cama de Sasuke.

- Al principio me fastidiaba que Sakura me persiguiera a todas partes pidiéndome citas, pero con el tiempo se me fue haciendo costumbre – una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sasuke- y cuando me di cuenta de que necesitaba a Sakura cerca de mi, le empecé a decir molesta, aunque lo que realmente quería decir era "Sakura sale de mis pensamientos".

- no era una buena forma de declararte a una chica- replico molesto Naruto.

-Lo se…- el pelinegro frunció el ceño – como te decía, cuando me di cuenta de que Sakura era importante para mi intente alejarla lo mas pronto posible, ya que pensaba que si esta cerca de mi iba a sufrir, por eso la empecé a insultar y llamar débil, creía que Sakura no me iba a querer, pero me sorprendí cuando ella me dijo que me amaba e intento detenerme, pero pensé que Sakura merecía algo mejor y yo sabia que en ese momento tu la amabas.

- La quería, pero después me di cuenta que era amor de hermano- explico a Sasuke- en verdad fuiste un idiota, la dejaste tirada en ese banca y créeme desde ese momento Sakura empezó a cambiar.

- Naruto no me digas cosas que ya se- replico Sasuke- pero tienes razón fui un idiota y lo fui mas cuando acepte el plan de Karin.

- ¿que plan?- inquirió Naruto.

- quería alejarla de todos y sobre todo alejarla de mi- dijo en voz baja- por eso Karin, me dijo que se haría pasar por mi novia e iba hacer que todos los amigos de Sakura la prefieran a ella, mientras que yo la seguiría llamando débil e inútil- en su rostro pálido había una mirada de profunda tristeza

- ¿Por qué Sasuke? ¿Pensabas en traicionarnos de nuevo?- pregunto serio Naruto.

- lo iba hacer Naruto- susurro en voz baja- y quería deshacerme de todos, ya que sabia que eran basura y que si me apoyaban era por que tenia poder, por eso pensé que si Sakura se alejaba de ellos, no iba a sufrir cuando yo los asesinara y si se alejaba de mi ya no sufriría por mi traición.

- Sasuke no soy nadie para juzgarte, pero si nos hubieras traicionado de nuevo, yo mismo te hubiera matado- Sasuke observo a su amigo y pudo notar que Naruto estaba decepcionado de el y eso le dolió mas que mil golpes.

- Naruto mi castigo ya es suficiente, perdí mi poder, perdí mi motivo de vida y sobretodo perdí a la mujer que amo desde niño- Sasuke se puso a llorar- y lo que me duele mas , es que mi hermano es su dueño .

- Sasuke tienes que aceptar que la perdiste y darte cuenta que el único culpable eres tú y sobretodo desearle a Sakura que sea feliz con el hombre adecuado para ella- Naruto miro a su amigo y se compadeció de el, ya que el sabia lo que era perder todo en un momento.

-es fácil decirlo, pero la amo… la amo con cada parte de mi ser – Sasuke lloraba como un niño pequeño- se que fui un idiota, pero esto es demasiado, ¿que hago para olvidarla? ¿Como hago para dejar de amarla? tenia la esperanza de que cuando esto terminara, ella se casaría conmigo y formaríamos una familia, soñaba con tener hijos con ella, incluso había pensado en nombres para nuestros niños, yo quería que estuviéramos juntos hasta envejecer, pero ahora son solos sueños que nunca se realizaran- lo único que se escuchaba en el cuarto eran los sollozos de Sasuke.

- Sasuke…- Naruto se acerco a Sasuke y lo abrazo- llora todo lo que quieras, ya que tienes una razón por la cual llorar, libera tu corazón de tus penas y sufrimientos, para que algún día puedas vivir tranquilo- Sasuke abrazaba a Naruto fuertemente como si temiera que este desapareciese- llorar no te hace débil, al contrario, te hace mas fuerte – Naruto se separo de Sasuke y lo miro directo a los ojos- Sasuke te diré esto por que te aprecio y no quiero que pienses de ella nunca se intereso por ti… Sakura si te amo de eso estoy seguro, aunque quizás ella ahora lo niegue y la principal prueba de que digo la verdad, es que cuando abandonaste la aldea, ella lloro lágrimas verdaderas y eso puedo confirmarlo, ya que yo mismo la abrace de la misma forma en que ahora lo hago contigo.

- Naruto… Gracias – dijo un calmado pelinegro- y por favor no me dejes solo, se que todos se alejaran de mi por que soy un inútil, por eso no dejes de ser mi amigo- suplico Sasuke.

- no te dejare Sasuke, nunca lo he hecho y no lo hare nunca- Naruto se levanto de su silla y se puso en una pose parecida al de lee- ¡lo prometo en el nombre del futuro hokage Naruto Uzumaki dattebayo!

- sigues siendo un idiota, aunque, me pregunto en que momento te volviste tan bueno en las palabras- dijo con indiferencia Sasuke

-jejeje, desde el momento en que mi familia se empezó a destruir – respondió inocentemente Naruto – bueno yo ya me voy, es la hora de mi ramen diario te vendré a ver cuando pueda, hasta pronto Sasuke!- Naruto salió corriendo del cuarto haciaa su tienda favorita de ramen.

-"Tengo_ que ser fuerte y hacer todo lo posible para que Sakura me perdone- _Sasuke se recostó en la camilla_- aunque eso signifique ser solo su amigo y cuñado, mientras ella sea feliz yo lo seré, por lo menos tendré al Dobe a mi lado y eso ya es suficiente"-_ el pelinegro cerro sus ojos y se sumió en un profundo sueño, en donde todo era diferente.

**En la base de Akatsuki**

**POV Normal **

-Sakura… despierta por favor ya ha pasado cuatro días desde que no abres tus ojos – Itachi afirmaba la mano de Sakura- despierta mi cerezo ya has dormido lo suficiente.

- Itachi…- susurro una dulce voz.

- ¡Sakura! Al fin despertaste- el pelinegro se paro rápidamente- iré a buscar a konan para que te revise- salió rápidamente del cuarto.

-"_mmm… parece que me sobrepase con el jutsu, me siento muy cansada, por lo menos todo salió bien_"- lentamente Sakura abrió sus ojos esmeralda y lo primero que vio fue el techo de habitación- "_ese sueño… parecía tan real, por que soñé con el precisamente, era tan diferente ese mundo…. Y por que me duele, yo no lo amo a el, pero por alguna razón siento que mi corazón se rompe en mil pedazos_"– Sakura pone su mano en su corazón, mientras que en su rostro caen cristalinas lagrimas.

- ¡Sakura!- la pelirrosa escucho varias voces en su cuarto – me alegro que despertaras… ¿Por qué lloras Sakura? ¿Estas bien?- pregunto konan preocupada.

-¿Estoy llorando?... – susurro incrédula la pelirrosa- no te preocupes konan no es nada… todo esta bien.

- ¿en serio Sakura?- pregunto algo curioso Itachi.

- no pasa nada... todo debería estar bien –susurro nuevamente la pelirrosa, cerrando luego sus ojos - "_Sasuke, no te puedo odiar pero tampoco querer, estas son las ultimas lagrimas que derramo por ti, ya que sé, que junto a Itachi…. Probablemente seré feliz"_

**Bueno esto ha sido el capi, mmm espero que la haya gustado, intente de hacerlo lo mejor posible ^^, jeje ese sueño que tuvo Sasuke y Sakura, en donde veían que ellos estaban juntos es mi otro fics jeje es que me encanta también el sasusaku . , bueno espero que tengan una linda semana o mes xD Hasta la próxima \(^-^)/**

**P.D: por favor comenten! (espero no sean malos conmigo) y disculpen por las faltas ortográficas. **


	10. Curación

**Hiii! Jeje al fin puedo publicar una capi ya ha pasado más de dos meses que no publico… pero la U me tiene estresada y a la vez estoy escribiendo otro fics n.n bueno espero que disfruten este capi e intentare publicar pronto :3**

**Capitulo 10**

**Curación **

Ya había pasado una semana y durante todo ese tiempo Sakura permaneció en cama obligadamente, ya que konan e Itachi no la dejaban moverse, así que nuestra querida pelirrosa lo único que hacia era leer un libro del clan de su madre en donde salía métodos sencillos de curación, ella especialmente estudiaba todo lo relacionado con medicina ocular, ya que debía operar prontamente a Itachi o sino él quedaría ciego muy pronto.

Durante esa semana Tobi decidió no atacar o hacer planes para la cuarta guerra ninja, ya que esperaba que Sakura se mejorara y así recuperar lo que había perdido alguna vez. Mientras tanto Suigetsu entrenaba todo el día para mejorar sus técnicas y por suerte estaba por cumplir la primera parte del entrenamiento; Juugo después de su sellado se sentía mas libre y por si solo entrenaba su nuevo don y por supuesto se sentía algo culpable por lo ocurrido e iba a visitar todos los días a Sakura.

**POV Normal**

-_"mierda, ya quiero levantarme de esta cama y patear traseros… me desquitare con Suigetsu... todavía no olvido su broma"- _Pensaba Sakura, mientras en su rostro había una sonrisa sádica.

- Sakura…- escucho decir la pelirrosa sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Que pasa- pregunto, mientras giraba su cabeza hacia la entrada de su habitación- Itachi?

-mmm por la expresión en tu rostro estas planeando algo malo- dijo divertido Itachi- bueno, por suerte ya puedes levantarte y salir.

- ¿enserio?- Sakura al ver la afirmación de Itachi se levanto rápidamente perdiendo el equilibrio, por suerte Itachi es muy rápido y la tomo en el instante.

- Ten cuidado Sakura no has caminado por una semana y tu extremidades están débiles, no hagas nada peligroso- le advirtió serio.

-No te preocupes – dijo con suavidad al notar la preocupación de Itachi- esto no es nada en comparación con el entrenamiento de Tsunade sama… había veces que el dolor era tan grande que debía estar internada en el hospital.

- lo imagino… tu maestra tiene mucha fuerza y sus golpes pueden fracturar cualquier parte del cuerpo, pero eso no deja de lado que estuviste a punto de morir… incluso Tobi se preocupo por tu estado.

-Lo siento, pero era necesario sellar a Juugo de manera adecuada… ahora se ve más relajado- en su rostro había una expresión de ternura y maternal- además, se lo merecía… él no quiere dañar a nadie inocente- Sakura volteo su cabeza para ver a Itachi, sorprendiéndose que este tenia un pequeño sonrojo – Itachi ¿Por qué estas sonrojado?

- yo… - Itachi abrazo a Sakura fuertemente- te veías tierna con esa expresión en el rostro- susurro en el oído de Sakura.

-¡que expresión!- exclamo Sakura separándose del pelinegro- oh… me estoy volviendo blanda… sabia que ustedes son una mala influencia.

- no es malo ser blanda con las personas que quieres- Itachi puso una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Sakura, Itachi a notar su sonrojo se acercó sensualmente a la pelirrosa y tomo su rostro en sus manos- te ves linda sonrojada.

- no molestes Itachi- dijo algo enojada y avergonzada- _"este idiota sabe ponerme nerviosa"- _pensaba la pelirrosa.

- está bien no diré nada más- Itachi rápidamente comenzó a besar a Sakura la cual estaba algo sorprendida pero a los segundos después respondió con la misma intensidad que Itachi, estaban tan concentrados en su beso que no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de dos personas adentro de la habitación.

- ¡wooo mira konan se están devorando!- dijo sorprendido Suigetsu - no pensé que estos cubitos de hielo fueran tan apasionados- lo ultimo lo dijo con burla para molestar a Sakura e Itachi.

- no los moleste o sino Sakura te hará entrenar el doble- dijo konan como advertencia.

- yoo…, mejor me callo- en el rostro de Suigetsu había una expresión de terror ya que se imaginaba el nuevo entrenamiento de Sakura… que sin lugar a dudas será más difícil que el anterior.

-_ "parece que no se dan cuenta que estamos aquí… tener que interrumpirlos"_- pensó algo avergonzada Konan- Sakura… Itachi emm pueden tomarnos en cuenta por favor- pidió con respeto la peliazul- por suerte Sakura e Itachi se separaron … Sakura los miraba sin expresión alguna mientras que Itachi los observaba molesto.

-¿qué pasa Konan?- pregunto seria Sakura

- Lo siento por interrumpir, pero Suigetsu ya termino la primera parte del entrenamiento y tu me solicitaste traerlo apenas concluyera con el objetivo – informó Konan.

-mmm, así que terminaste la primera parte de entrenamiento- Sakura miro a Suigetsu y pudo comprobar que su control de chakra había mejorado.

-¡sii jefecita! Ahora tengo fuerza bruta como usted- exclamo con alegría- pero… ¿puedo descansar? es que estuve toda la semana entrenando sin parar – Suigetsu miro a Sakura con ojos de cachorro.

- está bien- respondió cortante la pelirrosa- pero… tu entrenamiento será más exigente que antes, así que disfruta el resto del día y la noche- lo último lo dijo con un tono falsamente tierno.

- umm, nos vemos – Suigetsu salió rápidamente de la habitación.

- konan… gracias por tu ayuda, ese idiota mejoro su capacidad de manera notable- dijo Sakura en voz baja.

- De nada Sakura, bueno yo también me retiro… Tobi quiere saber cuando puedes trabajar… ¿que le digo Sakura?- pregunto con curiosidad konan.

- yo estoy bien… pero necesito tiempo, dile que en un par de días podre hacer lo que quiera- Sakura miró como konan se retiraba de su habitación.

- un par de días ¿Qué piensas hacer?- pregunto el pelinegro, mientras abrazaba a su novia.

-curarte- respondió cortante Sakura- un trato es un trato y como he recuperado todo mi chakra estoy en condiciones para curarte.

-pero… acabas de recuperar tu chakra- dijo preocupado Itachi.

-no me subestimes Itachi… estaré bien, pero tu no estas… ya casi no ves ¿cierto? – más que una pregunta era una afirmación.

- Hn- dijo como respuesta Itachi- esta bien… ¿cuando me vas operar?

- Ahora – respondió Sakura con una sonrisa- Itachi ¿tu crees que me iba quedar sin hacer nada durante una semana?

-Lo sospeche… los libros que leías… - en sus ojos mostraba admiración por la pelirrosa.

- En donde quieres hacer la operación Itachi ¿en tu cuarto?- pregunto Sakura.

- Hn, en mi cuarto esta bien – Itachi soltó a Sakura y camino hacia la puerta- te espero en mi habitación ¡no te pierdas!- dijo algo divertido.

-Hn- respondió cortante la pelirrosa- _"primero tengo que empacar los medicamentos y mis herramientas… el libro y eso seria todo, espero que salga todo bien…"_

_**En la habitación de Itachi**_

Itachi estaba recostado en su cama esperando a la pelirrosa tranquilamente "_espero que salga todo bien… si ella me sana podre estar con ella para siempre"- _pensaba el pelinegro hasta que sintió el chakra de su pelirrosa

-Itachi… ¿estas listo?- Sakura pregunto seria.

- Lo estoy… confió en ti Sakura, así que no tengo razón para temer- la mirada de Itachi era tan suave logro que Sakura nuevamente se sonrojara.

- esta bien, pero primero te explicare alguna cosas… la operación no durara demasiado… se exactamente lo que tengo que sanar… el verdadero problema no son tus ojos… es tu enfermedad, por lo mismo después de la operación de tu vista realizare una que limpie tu sangre… tendrás que estar en cama por una semana y lo peor es que será muy doloroso para ti- dijo con preocupación Sakura.

-no te preocupes por eso… lo soportare, además prefiero sentir ese dolor por un tiempo antes que morir, empieza cuando quieras Sakura- dijo con seguridad

- esta bien- Sakura dejo el bolso que traía en el suelo y empezó a sacar diversos medicamentos, luego saco una jeringa la cual tenia una sustancia de color azul, la cual tomo ya que esa era la anestesia para la operación ocular y tomo una pastilla de color azul, Sakura se levanto y se dirigió a la cama de Itachi- estos son las anestesia, son fuertes… pero no es suficiente para el dolor que sentirás… esto lo calmara un 60% , traga la pastilla- Sakura extendió su mano , dando a conocer la pastilla que había recogido con anterioridad, Itachi al verla la tomo y se la trago rápidamente- sentirás algo muy cálido en tu interior, pero es normal… sentirás que tu cuerpo se duerme,¿ lo sientes?- pregunto la pelirrosa.

-si, mi cuerpo se siente muy pesado – respondió tranquilamente.

-Itachi… te inmovilizare con mi Eiengan, no puedo permitir que te muevas ¿esta bien eso?

- si, no te preocupes Sakura… confió en todo lo que hagas- respondió con seguridad, Itachi observo directamente los ojos de su amada y al instante sintió que su cuerpo no se movía.

- ahora te inyectare la otro anestesia… esta es para tus ojos y una vez que termine te pondré una para tu cuerpo- Sakura llevo la jeringa y se la inyecto en la parte derecha del ojo izquierdo, cuando noto que la anestesia ya estaba funcionando comenzó enseguida a operar a Itachi, sus manos brillaban de un color verde y cuando se toco los ojos del pelinegro pudo ver el daño de sus ojos. Con mucho cuidado empezó a sanar y restaurar los nervios ópticos del ojo izquierdo, no era una operación difícil, pero utilizaría mucho chakra ya que estaban en muy mal estado los ojos; cuando toco un nervio que estaba muy dañado un pequeño grito salió de los labios de Itachi, pero Sakura como buena ninja medico lo ignoro y continuo con su trabajo. Cuando termino con el ojo izquierdo, prosiguió con el ojo derecho, el cual tenia más daño que el otro ojo, por lo mismo Sakura tuvo que reparar todos los nervios y la cornea que se vio afectada por la enfermedad de Itachi, lamentablemente para el pelinegro el procedimiento era muy doloroso y no pudo contener algunos gritos, Sakura estuvo alrededor de tres horas curando los ojos de Itachi y cuando termino se sentía muy cansada ya que gasto mas chakra de lo que pensaba- _" pude sanar en su totalidad los ojos de Itachi… podrá ver alrededor de cuatro días"- _Sakura dirigió su vista al pelinegro y pudo ver en su rostro el dolor que sentía, Sakura bajo de la cama de Itachi y tomo otro medicamente, era un anestésico que calmaría el dolor – Itachi, te daré esta pastilla que hará que se quite un poco el dolor- Sakura puso la pastilla en los labios del pelinegro y acerco un vaso de agua que estaba en una mesa y se lo dio a beber a Itachi-, Sakura activo su Eiengan para hablar con Itachi.

- _¿__**estas bien Itachi? ¿Puedes soportar unas horas mas?- **_pregunto, utilizando su habilidad de telepatía.

-_** Es muy doloroso Sakura… nunca había sentido tanto dolor, es como tener mil agujas en mi cuerpo…**_

_**-lo siento pero es necesario… y todavía falta la otra parte de la operación ¿soportaras?-**__ pregunto nuevamente Sakura._

_**-**_ **si Sakura soportare… solo un poco más, por favor prosigue… más rápido mejor, además tu chakra… es muy bajo… no te esfuerces demasiado Sakura- dijo algo preocupado, ya que a pesar de su estado todavía podía sentir el chakra de su novia.**

_**-**_**No te preocupes por mí en este momento… Itachi debo sacarte la ropa ¿no te molesta?- pregunto nerviosa.**

_**-**_ Para nada… pero no te aproveches – dijo en tono de broma- apuesto que estas sonrojada ¿cierto?

_**-**_ Cállate mejor y prosigamos- Sakura empezó a sacar rápidamente la ropa de Itachi, dejándolo solo en ropa interior- busco la otra jeringa que tenia preparado y se la inyecto en su brazo derecho directamente a la vena … sus manos brillaban nuevamente de color verde y enseguida empezó a curar a Itachi. Primero empezó a tocar el torso de Itachi para ver sus células, pudo darse cuenta que sus células rojos estaban casi extintas, así que con una técnica que aprendió recientemente empezó a recuperar las células rojas de Itachi, también noto que los nervios de su cuerpo estaban en mal estado, así que aumento su chakra y empezó a regenerar sus tejidos, nervios y células, sus manos recorrían todo el cuerpo de Itachi curando todo lo que estaba mal , ya habían pasado unas cuatro horas que había comenzado a sanar el cuerpo y estaba casi vacía de chakra, con sus ultimo esfuerzo hizo unos sellos y puso sus manos en el corazón de Itachi y dijo – ¡Mizu no tsuki!- un chakra de color azul rodeo todo el cuerpo de Itachi durante un minuto, luego el chakra se extinguió, dejando a una Sakura muy agotada- Termine- dijo en voz baja, parándose lentamente saco nuevamente otro medicamento y se dirigió al lado del pelinegro- Itachi… te liberare del jutsu que te tiene inmovilizado y te daré un medicamento que te hará dormir… no sentirás dolor mientras estas dormido- Sakura nuevamente activo su dojutsu y libero a Itachi.

_**-**_ estas bien Sakura- pregunto con voz muy baja el pelinegro.

_**-**_Idiota no te preocupes por mi… yo estaré bien en un par de días… tendré que hablar con Tobi, para que te deje en paz…- Sakura tomo el vaso de agua y puso la pastilla en los labios de Itachi, obligándolo a beber el agua junto con la pastilla- ahora dormirás profundamente… la pastillas hará efecto en unos minutos.

_**-**_ Sakura… bésame- ordeno Itachi.

_**-**_como quieras…- Sakura puso sus labios en los de Itachi y lo beso tiernamente- ahora duerme… yo te cuidare así que no te preocupes- Sakura acaricio el cabellos de Itachi hasta que este se quedo dormido, se levanto de la cama y vistió a Itachi con su pijama, luego lo metió debajo de las sabanas- " _mejor me iré a mi habitación… descansare… y mañana comenzare a entrenar Suigetsu y visitare a Itachi"-_ Antes de dirigirse a su habitación, paso al cuarto de Deidara el cual se sorprendió al verla.

_**-**_Que quieres Sakura no me digas que te aburriste de Itachi y vienes por mi – dijo ilusionado.

_**-**_Idiota no es por eso, uff tengo que contarte algo importante- Sakura entro a una habitación muy desordenada era muy parecida a la de Naruto… Deidara dijo que se sentara ya que se veía muy demacrada, Sakura le explico de la operación de Itachi y le pidió que si podía avisarle si Tobi se acerca a la habitación de Itachi

_**- **_Está bien Sakura ¡no te preocupes! Seré la enfermera de Ita- kun – dijo muy alegre

_**-**_ Bueno me voy- Sakura se dirigió a su cuarto rápidamente y apenas entro se tiro a su cama, quedándose dormida profundamente.

**Espero que el capitulo fuera de su agrado n.n jeje no se mucho de medicina así lo que puse es solo un invento xD como saben pueden dar ideas o criticas jeje acepto de todo pero no sean crueles! Espero que le vaya súper y los que están de vacaciones de invierno ¡ disfruten!**

**¡Byee! \(^-^)/**

**P.D: disculpen la redacción y la ortografía… **


End file.
